Demons & Angels
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL I CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER! NOT DEAD! NOT. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Prologue**

_A small boy sat in a large window, in his room. The boy was about 7 ½ by the looks of it. He had light hair that was a mixture of blue and silver. He was very short for his age, but very wise and smart. His eyes were a bright, pure blue. Around his pupils were white thin ovals, that pointed outward, so it looked like his eyes were the sky and his pupils were the sun. He was wearing odd clothes for most worlds, but for this one it was completely normal. He was wearing a half- white half- black long sleeved shirt that exposed his thin stomach. The right side was white, the other black. His pants were the same way, only on opposite sides. On his stomach were two markings, a crescent moon and a sun. The markings were blue & yellow. The moon was facing with the points to the left, so the sun looked as if it were sitting on it. He was also very pale._

_The boy was sitting on a window sill, looking out onto the creatures below. He sighed. He was going to miss this place, but he wanted to leave for years and that is what he was going to do. He never wanted this life. Sure it was pretty good, being a prince & all, but he always wanted to be normal. That's what he was going to do, but not here. They'd find him too quickly. He was going to another world; some place small called Radiant Garden._

_Only a few people knew he was leaving, people he loved and trusted with his life. His brother Nicky and his friends Alex & Kevin. They understood, they supported him. They would never tell, even if their life was threatened. His best friend, on the other hand, was furious. He thought he was deserting him, he wasn't. He thought his best friend would understand. How wrong was he? _

_There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said softly. He already knew who it was. His voice was barley over a whisper, but yet so comforting at the same time. One glance told you everything about him, yet at the same time nothing at all. It was like a maze where the walls changed every time you blinked, and you couldn't stop it. _

_In came a boy, about 8, who had jet black hair and was a few inches taller than the other. His eyes were an odd, yet beautiful shade of violet. They told every emotion he was feeling, when ever he was feeling it. He was wearing the same thing as the younger, but in dark blue and his shirt didn't expose his stomach. On his face were to markings of the same thing. Stars. These were brown, like it was a scar yet colored in with blood that dried. His skin was fair._

"_Hey." It was the blunette who spoke. He seemed uncomfortable._

"_Hi." The other spoke with no emotion as the younger of the two go off the sill. Usually vibrant eyes were dull, like his body shut down. This time, you couldn't tell what he was thinking. That is what scared him._

"_We need to talk." The blue – haired boy said. He walked over to his bed and sat down. He patted the seat next to him. "Sit down. It's just a talk." The black haired boy gave a polite smile, still no emotion showing in his eyes, and walked over. The 7 ½ year old just stared blankly back at him. Like he was looking through him. 'Why am I here any way?' the younger thought. 'Where'd I go wrong?.'_

"_What do you want to talk about?" he asks_

"_Sky, you know I know best, so listen to me when I say this. I love you like a brother but here's what's wrong. Leaving is my choice, and I was hoping you would understand. You didn't, so now our friendship is in pieces. I care about you so much. You're my best friend, and right now I need your support. I'm leaving tomorrow night." 'Please, hear me out.' The boy thought._

"_So, that's it? You're leaving tomorrow?" Sky was starting to raise his voice. "After all we've been through; you're going to just walk out! I thought we were friends!"_

"_We were." The lily haired boy's voice was put is a whisper now. "I'm giving you a choice. You can either come with me or you can stay here. What'll it be?" 'Now, he'll either do one of two things. He'll admit to everything, or He'll say it's not the same. I know which one Sky will say. I wonder why I'm asking?' he thought._

"_I'm… staying." He gave a sigh. "It's not the same as before between us." He looked downward, ashamed to face his once friend. It was quiet for awhile, so when Sky heard shuffling his head shot up. In front of him, he saw the younger backing out the door. Only did he speak when he was in the door frame._

"_If that's your answer then I guess this is the last time we'll see each other. Good-bye."_

'_The last time we'll see each other? I don't want that!' _

"_Wait!" Sky called out. But it was too late, that was the last time he spoke to his best friend._

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**.

_Boom! Crash! Bang!_

_It was a stormy night. The night the boy was supposed to leave. Thunder & lightning sounded every 60 seconds. It was a nightmare to be out there, but this was his only chance. It was somewhere around midnight, and there was no moon. Almost pitch black. Tonight was his best chance to leave without getting caught._

_His was in his room again. He came back when Sky left. He sighed, and then opened the large window. He looked down. The ground was over 100 feet down; he was still going to jump. The boy closed his eyes, focused, and suddenly small angel wings appeared on his back._

_Why does he have angel wings you ask? You see, he wasn't any normal prince. His mom was an angel, she's dead now though. His dad was the devil himself, he lived with him. They didn't know what he would be. An angel or demon. He was both, a half breed. He could have angel wings or demon wings. Angel wings cam naturally. Demon wings only showed when he was extremely angry. Another kind of wings was an angel wing on his right and a demon wing on his left. He had some powers too. I'll get to that another time._

_The wings weren't very big. Being so young made it so he couldn't fly very well. He was going to try any way. He stepped onto the edge, taking a quick glance backwards. He sighed, he really was going o miss this place. Standing on the edge, he took a step forward. He started to fall. About 40 feet from the bottom, he spread his wings out and glided a good 200 yards. Once on the ground, he started to run. After about who- knows- how- long he came to the edge of a forest._

_Around his neck was a necklace in the shape of the marking on his stomach. A crescent moon, point to the left, with a sun sitting on it colored in. He fumbled with getting it off for a minute. Once it was off, he held it high in the air and chanted a few words in an ancient language. A few seconds later, it floated in the air hovering. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, then the necklace was around his neck again & in its place was a white portal._

"_Hey! Wait a minute!" The boy heard yelling behind him. Turning around he saw his brother & friends running to him. His brother, Nicky, was a red- head. He had lots of freckles dotting his face, along with a pair of angel wings on his left cheek, demon on his right. It was to dark to make out what he was wearing. His eyes were dark blue. Really dark. He was 14._

_Alex was a brunette. You couldn't tell what he was wearing, but his skin was dark. There were also clumps of something hanging on his face. Probably mud. On his cheeks were moons, again brown. His eyes were a mixture of green & gold. He was about 13. Going to turn 14 in a month._

_Kevin had sandy hair. Other wise dirty blond. Again, you couldn't tell what he was wearing. On his cheeks were suns. His skin was pale, only lightly tan. His eyes were brown. He was about 14._

_They were in front of him within seconds. "Hey, Bro! Before you left we-" He was cut off by Alex._

"_Wanted to say good- bye, because-" He was cut off by Kevin._

"_We all love you in our own way & will miss you when you go!" _

"_I'll miss you too. I'm leaving everything here in your hands."_

_They heard a sniff. Turning around they saw Nicky crying. "Don't cry Nicky." Nicky stopped. Instead, he hugged everyone. Once that was over, he let his brother go. _

"_You have to leave now. Go on, go."_

"_Good-bye everyone." And with that he stepped through the portal. It closed. Everyone started to leave. As they were doing so, they failed to notice the black haired boy crying in the shadows._

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_It was pouring rain there too. He was running. He didn't know how long, but he was pretty sure it was over 2 hours. A long time for a 7 1/2 year old to run. Ahead, he saw a house. He started speeding up. He didn't get very far before he passed out._

_Two men heard the thud. One was about 25 with blond hair. Probably about 5'2. The other looked very old. But also wise. He wore a long blue cloak & a pointed hat with stars on it. He had gray hair & a long beard._

_They didn't exchange words, only glances. Next thing that happened the 25 year old picked up the child & carried him inside._

Finally! Prologue up. I want to get more reviews than the last story so PLEASE REVIEW MORE! Thank you. Also, for the first part of the story I based it on a song. If you can tell me what it is, you get a pudding cup! Yay! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 1: The meeting

12 year old Ienzo Hikari opened his eyes to find light streaming from the window in his room. It consisted of a desk facing the wall across the room, a lamp on it, a small lab-top, a closet, some books on the desk, and a bed which he was in right now. Slowly, he sat up & hoped out of bed. It was 7:00 in the morning and he had to change, get dressed, and ready for the day. Now, you're probably wondering why he wasn't going off to school like any normal 12 year old, correct? Well, he wasn't normal, in fact, he was a genius! He didn't need to go to school because he was smarter than the teachers anyway. That and someone had recently burned half of the school down. (He had a suspicion of who it was, he just wasn't going to say/write it in any way, shape, or form.)

Getting dressed, he put on a white T- shirt with light blue jeans, which complimented his eyes. Over his T- shirt he wore a red sweat shirt. After some difficultly getting it on, he slipped into his roller blades. Quickly, he skated down stairs snatching a pop- tart out of the toaster as it popped up and grabbing a package he was told to deliver that day he skated out the door to deliver the light package, all the while hearing Cid tell him not to be back to late.

He skated down the side walk for a good half an hour, the house he was supposed to go to was pretty far. Since it was still pretty early he didn't see any one except a few cars. Ahead of him was a 4- way intersection with a man crossing the street, with his back to him. From what he could see, the man was wearing a long sleeved dark green shirt & dark blue pants. The man had light blonde hair & blue kind eyes. He looked pretty nice, probably around the age of 34.

Then he saw it. It was a car, not to big or small. It was coming straight for the man & he didn't even notice it. Package still clutched in hand, he sped up a quick as he could & called out, "Hey! Watch out!" The man finally turned around to see the oncoming car. The man's eyes widened. Only a few feet from him now, he dived forward and pushed the man out of the way.

The last thing he remembered before he passed out was a sharp pain in his side, hitting the ground, and the hearing a yell.

_Okay, I know that was short but I needed to have a cliffhanger here & I couldn't find anyway to make this longer for the life of me! Sorry. Please review! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, Kay?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Yeah.

Chapter 2: Where am I?

The first thing Ienzo realized when he was semiconscious was that he wasn't dead. Which was a shock, because most people die after getting hit head on with a van. The second thing he realized was that this wasn't where he lived & he could hear voices. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to what they were saying. You can never be too cautious when you're a 12 year old. A very, very molestible cute 12 year old with bright blue eyes and a weak body.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" a deep voice said. "He's been out cold for a few hours now." Ienzo guessed the voice belonged to someone in their 30's.

"Any time now. Though, I'd probably be asleep to if I got hit by a car." This voice was new. It was strict and reminded him of an old lady.

"That's what you said over an hour ago. What's happened to this kid any way? Ansem the Wise just come in here carring the kid in here saying we should watch him. No questions asked. How old is he? Like, 7?" The deep voice spoke.

Ienzo hated it when people always thought he was younger than he actually was, so he couldn't help but sit up & say "I'm 12, you numbskull."

"About time." The man mumbled. The man had black hair & odd ears. By odd I mean they were pointed. He looked like an elf, only tall. He was wearing a white lab coat and white pants. He also had a scar on his face and was wearing an eye patch. Ienzo was thrown between either calling him an elf man or pirate. He finally decided on elf pirate.

"Okay, mister elf pirate. Could you tell me where I am & why in the name of all that is holy am I here?" Ienzo asked.

"For one thing kid, my name's Braig." The pirate elf spoke irritated.

"For another," the old lady voice said "you're in Ansem the Wise's castle. As for why you're here, I don't know. Sir Ansem just brought you in here & told us to take care if you." The person who said it wasn't an old lady at all. It was a man with blond hair. It went a little past his shoulders. He had brown eyes that mixed with green. Like the elf man he wore a whit lab coat and pants and black shoes. He, like his voice, looked somewhat like an old hag. "My name is Even."

The blue haired, bright eyed boy was just about to state Even looked like an old hag when the door opened and the man he had saved came in. Immediately, both men in the room bowed. It was kind of like a robot programmed them to do it because it was like automatic. The man just smiled warmly and nodded at the two of them, but when he saw Ienzo was up his smile grew wider.

"Well, it looks like our little patient is up and running. Tell me, what's your name?" His voice was so kind & warm Ienzo just couldn't help but answer.

"Ienzo, sir." He said shakily.

"My name is Ansem. Ienzo, I'd like to thank you for saving my life. What would you say to having dinner with my apprentices and I?" he asked.

"Well, sir Ansem, any other day I'd say yes but I have to deliver a package to-." He stopped suddenly realizing he didn't have the package. "Oh my god! Where is it, where is it? Oh, Cid's gonna kill me for losing this. I was supposed to deliver it and now it's gone! I might have dropped it! I'll never find it then! Oh no!" Ienzo had a scared and shocked face with tears threatening to fall.

"Well, Ienzo, you see when you pushed me out of the way you dropped the package and it was run over by the truck." Seemingly out of no where Ansem pulled the package out of thin air. It was crumpled and down the middle was a flat line in the shape of a tire.

"Aw, crap. What time is it anyway? I promised Cid I'd be back before dark. I couldn't have been out that long, right?" Ienzo asked hopefully. He wanted at least on good thing to happen to day. Apparently, lady luck wasn't on his side today…

"Actually, it's 7:30. You've been out for a long time."

"What! I've got to get home!" Ienzo said worriedly. But before he could take even on step, a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked up to see Braig.

"Kid, if you want to get to old man Highwind's place, you'll have to go in the morning. It takes half an hour to get to town, then an hour and a half to get to that part of town. You'd have to be crazy to go out right now."

"He's right." Ansem the Wise said "You'll have to bunk with Braig tonight."

"Okay." He turned to Braig. "What'd you mean I'd have to be crazy to be out there? I know it's late, but nothing bad has ever happened here. Right?" The 12 year old asked.

Ienzo watched as Braig & Even exchanged glances with Ansem as if asking something. The expression on their faces were nervous. Ansem gave a nod in return as if saying O.k. Then, Even turned to the young boy and said:

"Promise me you won't tell anyone what you're about to hear, alright?"

He just nodded.

"Okay, you see a few people around town have recently been dyeing. Though not normally. These people are perfectly healthy nice people, and there is no sign of murder, forced entry, poison, or any heart attacks. It doesn't make any sense."

It might of not made any sense to them or any one else, but it made perfect sense to him. He had a suspicion of what as doing this but they don't live here and they're supposed to be extent… right? He wasn't going to jump to conclusions right now.

"And that is why you can't go out at night."

Ienzo just nodded again.

There was an uncomfortable silence….

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well" Ansem said breaking the silence "Look at the time! 8:00 already! Time for bed!"

"Yes sir." They all said in usin. (A/N The spell check won't bring up if usin is right or not. It's probably wrong.)

And with that they went off to bed.

**.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Cid had dirty blond hair, smoked, a fatherly attitude, and was very strong. That's why when he opened the door to see Ienzo standing there; he immediately picked him up into a hug that made it so Ienzo could hardly breathe.

"Oh, I was so worried when you didn't come home. I was just about to go out again to look. I already looked last night! I was so worried." His voice then became slightly angry as he put the younger down. "Where the heck were you? I was worried sick."

Ienzo had a sorry face. "ButCiditwasn'tmyfault!Therewasacar,andmepassingout'causeofmepushingAnsemoutoftheway,andandandI'MSOSORRY!PLEASEFORGIVEME!"

"Okay, okay I forgive you! Just calm down."

"Okay…"

"You understood all that?" asked Ansem who nobody noticed from behind Ienzo.

"'Coarse. I've lived wit' him for 5 years. It's kind of hard not to." Cid said, not taking his eyes off Ienzo who was at that moment hugging Cid to death.

"My name is Ansem the Wise." Ansem said holding out his hand.

Cid then looked up and vigorously shook his hand. "I'm sorry for not noticing you before Ansem, sir. Please, come in, come in!" And with that he ushered them inside.

_Done! Sorry for not putting to much action in here, but I thought it was pretty good for a filler chap, right? Right? Oh, who am I kidding? That sucked! By the way if you couldn't tell what Ienzo was saying it was this: "But Cid it wasn't my fault! There was a car, and me passing out 'cause I pushed Ansem out of the way and, and, and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Please review MORE! Next chap. will be what happens inside and mabye more if I'm in the mood. The next chap. will also have something important too._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No songs or Kingdom Hearts.

Chapter 3: His dirty little secrets

It had been awhile since Ienzo had gotten back. As soon as he got inside, the boy thanked Ansem and rushed upstairs to take a shower & change his clothes. He'd been wearing the same thing for almost 2 days. Yuck! So, anyway, Ienzo ran upstairs soon after they came in they haven't heard from him since. That was 2 hours ago.

"The boy sure likes to take his time, doesn't he?" Ansem said after talking about random things.

"Oh, I know what he's doing. He just doesn't know I know." Cid said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh really?" Ansem asked amused.

"Really. Listen closely."

And there it was. Beautiful singing that was very faint but you could make out the words. They seemed to be telling a story. Listening would put a smile on your face no matter what, it seemed. Here were the words they could make out. At first it was just a guitar but then:

_Step one you say we need to talk_

_He walks you say sit down it's just a talk_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear & blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness _

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_Things you told him all along_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_And pray to god he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours & grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you loses the road_

_Or break with the ones you followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say it's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

When the music stopped, both of them snapped out of their dazed, hypnotized state. It was just so enchanting; you wished it would go on forever. The silence was unbearable between them. Finally, Cid spoke.

"Every night I hear different song coming from his room. I used to wish he didn't play, but one night he didn't & I couldn't sleep. That music he plays every night tells me he there & I have nothing to worry about. Actually, that and unless I hear a song I can't get to sleep. Every song is like a story, so it's like a little kids listening to a story from his dad. Only the other way around, the kid's telling the story. He just doesn't know I'm listening." Cid said, a smile on his face.

"He plays beautifully." said Ansem. "I think I'll leave now. I might visit Ienzo and you sometime soon, Mr. Highwind. Thank you for the hospitality."

"Thank you for bringing Ienzo home. He's like a son to me."

"Hehehe." Laughed Cid "That Ienzo is a handful, isn't he." It wasn't a question.

In response, Ansem the Wise just smiled and left.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

"Hey Aerith." Said Ienzo as he entered her flower shop.

It had flowers upon flowers of different colors, shapes, & sizes all in different vases. Each one had a unique design. One had pink & red tulips on a yellow vase, another had a light blue color with white clouds, and so on. When you first enter the store, a counter about 5 feet long would be on your right. In the very back was a door the led to the back room. It only had boxes.

"Hello Ienzo." Said Aerith. They were good friends & Ienzo often came to visit or help out. Aerith had long brown hair & eyes. She usually wore a pink dress and flip- flops.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"No thank you. Today's pretty slow." Said Aerith sighing.

So, Ienzo just sat on the counter & talked about random things. Mostly how everything was & what they've been up to. Eventually, a man with brown hair & a scar on his face. He wore worrior clothes & had some guns. (A/N This is my AU fic. & I can change things if I want to. Sorry if I mess some stuff up.) He gave a nod to show he acknowledged the other people in the room.

"Hiiiiii Leooooooooon!" they yelled together.

Then Ienzo, Aerith, and Leon talked. Soon after Ienzo left.

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

It was 10:30. Cid was fast asleep but a certain blue haired 12 year old was wide awake. He was dressed in a black long sleeved shirt which said in white letters _Forbidden Music. _His jeans were really light blue. He wore white sneakers.

Quietly, he made his way down stairs, out the door, & down the street. As soon as he was around the corner, he looked around & broke into a run. He kept going until he stopped at a large, red- bricked building that was covered in graffiti. You could hear music coming from inside. Swiftly, he made his way around the side of the building, into an ally. When he got to the end he stopped, turned to his right and hit a metal door twice.

A feminine voice met him on the other side. "Who is it?" jugging by the way it sounded, she couldn't of been more than 13.

"It's me." He called back.

The door clicked open to reveal a girl, no older than 12, with long blond hair looking at him. She wore the same shirt he was, in girl clothes mind you, with dark blue- jeans and white shoes. Her eyes were a golden brown, and had ruby red lips with long eyelashes & had an hourglass figure. You would think she was a girly girl. Well, boys, sorry to break this to you but things aren't always as they seem.

"Hello, Larene." Ienzo said, calmly.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hay is for horses, my good dear." He said, a smirk playing at his lips.

A scowl hit her face. "Just because you're cute doesn't mean I won't kill you, punk."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I just like to mess with ya."

"Just don't do it again. So, you going to stand there all night or are you going to come in."

"I can't go in if you're in the way…" He trailed off at the end.

"Oh, right." A blush, probably from imbursement, hit he face as she stepped back.

They both walked inside. Apparently, they were in some backstage area from all the techno stuff, sandbags, and music instruments. Behind a drum set was a dirty blond haired boy. He was about 4'9 with sea green eyes and a playful attitude. His hair was messy, in a very, EXTREMLY hot way. Again, he wore the same shirt as every one else with blue jeans & yellow shoes. His skin had a light tan to it. His name was Myde.

Laying on a piano was a pinkish- brown haired boy, who looked a little feminine. It went down to his shoulders. He had dark blue eyes & soft pink lips. I think you already know what shirt he was wearing, with pink shoes and pink pants. It didn't matter that he was a boy, because he looked like a girl anyway. His name was Lumaria.

Playing with a red guitar was a boy with long red hair that went a bit past his shoulders. He wore red shoes & pants. Same shirt. He had forest green eyes and a cocky grin. His name was Lea. (A/N Okay, that wasn't a very long description.)

"Hi." They all choirest.

"Hey guys. We ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, we're ready. The group out there was screaming for an hour already." Lea said, that cocky smirk on his face.

"Then get your lazy butts out there already." Larene said ushering them all on stage.

Ienzo grabbed his half black half white guitar and headed out with everyone else. When they were out there you couldn't see the crowd. Only a few people in front of you. The group (Ienzo, Lea, Myde, Lumaria. Larene was doing lights.) played amazingly. They did song after song for the boys and girls their age in the crowd. The boys were jealous that the girls were fawning over all the boys in the band.

All the songs were great. They didn't have to discuss a thing, just let the music flow and sing when it was their part. After 2 hours, they had to stop. At the end, Myde came up to the mike & said:

All right everyone. You've been great tonight. Hope to see you at a Forbidden Music concert again real soon. Good night." At the end, he winked a group of girls in the corner who promptly fainted.

They all left after a short conversation in the back room. Once they were outside, they said their good- byes and headed home for some sleep.

_Okay, sorry I haven't updated sooner but I wanted to be a lazy bitch today. Oh well. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4: The Decision

Ansem the Wise was looking through papers. Not just any papers though, they were the papers of Ienzo Hikari. They were IQ test, his files, ect. As he was looking, he realized what a genius he was! IQ of over 200. WOW! The only weird thing was that Ansem couldn't find his birth certificate. Almost as if he just appeared…

"I have come to a conclusion. This boy will become my apprentice." Ansem the Wise decided out loud. Glancing at the papers, he saw Ienzo's birthday was 2 months away, on October 31. It was September. 'Brilliant!' He thought I'll ask him sometime in October, & he'll give me an answer on October 31!' He saw it was 10:00 already and left to bed.

_Yeah, that was short but I just felt I had to do it. Even if it was short. Good- bye! Review More!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5: It's Here…

He was staring at his ceiling. Just… staring. On his back, on his bed. He was trying to understand what was killing those people. He thought he knew but wishes, with all his being, that he would be wrong. The creature he's thinking about is so terrible, so evil, like a pure demon; as bad as you could get. But it wasn't called a demon, oh no it was called something much worse. It was called a Soul Eater, and like its name implies it sucks away your soul. It can smell your blood, follow you any where, has razor sharp claws & teeth. In your world you would say it looks like a dark greenish black, large wolf. Which it did. It prefers special souls, like half breed souls. If it gets one, it will become incredibly strong beyond imagination & immortal. If that happened, every one on Earth would be doomed…

Sighing, Ienzo sat up in bed and walked over to the window. He needed to get some fresh air. He opened the window as wide as he could and swung his legs on the sill. Jumping forward, he grabbed the branch of the tree next to his window & swung down. Landing in a crouching position he quickly got up, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and starting walking. Who knew how long he walked, seemed like forever though not really knowing where he was going.

Suddenly, there was a deep, menacing growl that sent shiver up your spine from behind him. Afraid to turn around, Ienzo looked down at a puddle next to his feet. What he saw was just what he feared. A Soul Stealer. Not even having a second thought, he took his hands out of his pockets and dashed away as quickly as possible. He didn't know where he was going but he really didn't care, not with that thing after him. He could hear the growls and barks not even 15 feet behind him. He knew that if he didn't lose that thing soon, he'd be dead.

Oh.

Crap.

A dead end. He must of mad a wrong turn some where. He was trapped, and they call it a DEAD end for reason after all. Quite suddenly, he felt a sudden weight on his back as he fell forward. The demon had got him. Ienzo cried out in pain as he felt sharp claws dig into his back. 'No.' he thought 'I'm not going to die like this. Not here. Not now.' Rolling over, he kicked the Soul Eater in the face, stunning it long enough for the 12- year- old to get up and use what little energy he had left to run. He was about 5 blocks away when he realized the wolf wasn't chasing him, though he still kept running until he climbed up the tree, through the window, and was in his bed. As soon as he was in, he trudged into the bathroom, cleaned his 3 slashes in the shape of claw marks, and the collapsed in bed.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

Ienzo, Lumaria, and Myde were all sitting on Lumaria's porch steps talking about things going on in their lives. All was well, that is until Myde said:

"Oh my god! Ienzo, you have blood all over the back of your shirt!"

"Oh, um, it's nothing Myde. Just a scratch." Ienzo nervously rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

Lumaria had a worried look on his face. "Just a scratch my foot! Let me see." And before Ienzo could protest, Lumaria turned him around and shoved the back of his shirt up. On his back were three long, bloody slashes going diagonal across his back. All the blood was soaking into his whit t-shirt.

Shocked, Lumaria dropped the shirt and Myde gasped. "What happened? Oh, forget that you need to be cleaned up!" Myde yelled and ran inside to get bandages.

"What happened, Ienzo?" Lumaria asked, partly in shock still.

"Nothing." Ienzo said taking a step back. Before Lumaria could protest Ienzo took another step and continued talking. "Hey, I gotta go." And with that he ran away.

By the time Myde got back, he was already gone.

Yay! Sorry I don't update as much but I don't have a lot of motivating. So, thank you any one who still reads this. Oh, & by the way Sora788, how was that for important?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**READ- **_Okay! Before we go to the story, I want to say I DON'T GET REVIEWS ANYMORE! That's a little bit depressing, ya know. Sure my chapters aren't that long but they have a lot of important things, right! Can you please review!? PLEASE! I'm begging you. I want at least one good thing happening! Lately, I have been hurt. Last night I fell on the concrete, so I hurt my thumb now when I write & I ruined my new jeans & somehow, got hurt through my jeans so I have this 3 mini slashes on my knee so it hurts badly when I walk. Or move. And my mom has read the first chapter in my story which I don't want ANY of my family members reading. I just don't like them reading anything I write. It's complicated. So, please REVIEW! .'_

Chapter 6: Holy Merlin!

When Myde & Lumaria had found out about the slashes on his back, he did the first thing he could think of. Go to Merlin. He didn't like when his friends worried about him, he could take care of himself. Really… Anyway, Merlin was about 6 feet tall and wore a blue long cloak, thing. It had silver stars on it. His pointed hat was the same. Also, he had a long gray beard. Oh yeah! And Merlin's a wizard too. Can't believe I forgot that! When Ienzo got to Merlin's door, he stopped long enough to catch his breath. Hey, running 14 blocks is really tiring, okay.

He entered the house without knocking because since they have been friends for 5 years, they now entered each others houses with out knocking. (That was a dumb sentence…)

"Merlin! You there?" Ienzo called from the door way.

"In the library!" An old voice called back.

Ienzo walked over all the scattered books around the house. Merlin was a messy person.

The old man was hunched over bright orange book, sitting in a chair. The young boy walked over to him.

"Um, Merlin, you wouldn't have any, uh, potions that heal slashes, do you." Ienzo asked shakily.

"Why would you need…" Merlin trailed off at the end, seeing the blood. He gasped. "Wait right here, I'll get the potion. And before you could say 'Polly Wally Doodle all the day' he was back with a purple, red potion is a squiggly container.

"Um, Merlin, are you sure that's not, I dunno, ACID." Ienzo nearly fainted seeing the color of the potion. Sometimes Merlin messes up.

"It fine. Now, pull up the back of your shirt." He did so. The potion felt cold, slimy, & over all uncomfortable buty he could feel the slashes healing along with it. After a minute he put his shirt back down and slipped on a sweat shirt that he had left over here.. Standing up he turned around to face Merlin.

"Thanks Merlin." He hugged him around the waist. "Later!" and with that, he was gone.

After he left, Merlin sighed. "Sometimes I really worry about that boy."

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

_Guys' & Girls. I need your help. I want to do a make- out scene (Not telling who) but I don't know if I should. It will be kind of funny, but I don't want to do it if my mom or dad or any family member will read it. Should I do it? Please tell me! HELP! _


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 7: Yuffie

Wandering around town was boring when you didn't have any specific place to go. He wasn't going to go home any time soon, even though the sun was just about to set. There were a lot of things to do in Radiant Garden, but none of them peaked his interest at the moment. No one was really around at the moment, it figures since it was getting late. He wasn't going to meet his friends. No reason to have questions asked until tomorrow, Myde probably told Lea already anyway. That boy couldn't keep his mouth shut for any thing, but we all still love him.

Suddenly, Ienzo heard a muffled sound coming from an ally to his right. He was torn between doing two things, doing the logical thing and running or doing what his gut told him to do and checking it out. He chose the latter. Walking slowly forward, he entered the dark ally, searching for the thing that made the noise.

Then he saw it. Yuffie, his best friend, was being pushed against a wall with some guy forcing her to kiss him. Yuffie had only the usual on, which consisted of a black skirt on which was so short & tight it should be illegal, and a black tank – top that stopped a few inches below her chest area, exposing her thin stomach. She also had black army boots that complimented her dark brown eyes. Her hair was black (again) and was cut so it just barley reached the start of her neck. She was 10 years old. (A/N I didn't make this up, this is how she looks like to me in pictures I saw of her.)

Quickly snapping out of his shock, Ienzo ran forward & pushed that guy, who was probably I his thirties, away causing the man to fall on his back. He caught Yuffie as she fell forward, setting her on the ground. The man rebounded quickly and attempted to grab Ienzo from behind. Due to fast reflexes the small child ducked down and did a leg sweep, knocking the man down. Ienzo stood back up, ran over to the guy, and turned him over. He stuck his foot on the back of the man's neck & grabbed the guy's arms, trapping them behind his back.

"Yuffie! Go get help!" Ienzo yelled at her. She nodded and exited the ally. After what seemed like forever, she came back with a police officer. They both ran over & the cop put hand cuffs on the guy.

"Good work boy. You did a good job saving your friend here." The copper said in a deep voice.

Ienzo smiled in response.

The three of them walked out of the ally, the man in tow. As soon as the two men were gone, Yuffie grabbed Ienzo & hugged him tightly.

"Ienzo, thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come! I don't know how I could ever do to thank you." She yelled, tears starting to build in her eyes.

"It's okay, Yuffie. Your thanks is enough." Ienzo said, hugging Yuffie back. After a minute or so they broke apart. The sun was almost gone now & they had to be getting home.

"Ienzo, um, do… do you think I could sleep over your house tonight? Please?" Yuffie asked, seaming to be pretty nervous.

"Sure Yuffie. Come on, we better get home before dark though." Ienzo then grabbed her wrist and running forward, taking Yuffie along with him.

**.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0**

It was about 8:00 A.M. Yuffie & Ienzo were already up and fully dressed when there was a knock on the door. Cid was still in bed so Ienzo went to get it. Yuffie was busy doing hand stands in the living room. He was a little surprised when he saw Leon standing there.

"Have you seen Yuffie anywhere, Ienzo? She didn't come home last night." Oh, that's right. Yuffie lives with Leon since her parents are dead. Car crash. Holy crud, Leon looks terrible, too.

"Oh yeah, she's here." He turned around. "Hey Yuffie, Leon's here!" He took another glance behind him. "And he looks like crap!"

"LLEEEEEOOOOONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" The high pitched yell echoed through the house so loudly Ienzo was surprised Cid didn't wake up. Then again, that man could sleep through an earthquake…

Before Ienzo could finish his thoughts, a black blur rushed past him and was atop Leon's head. That blur was the hyper girl named Yuffie. "Dang Leon, you do look like crap!" Yuffie exclaimed.

Leon twitched & glared at Yuffie. He looked murderous. Last time he looked like this, a neighbor hood kid went missing along with Cloud's ferret, but we don't talk about that any more…

"The reason I look like this, Yuffie, is all your fault. You didn't come home last night." He turned his head to Ienzo. "And you! You brought Yuffie all the way here without informing me! Irresponsible! And further more-"

"Leon! Where are your manners? Ienzo saved me from a perverted, child molesting freak!" And so Yuffie explained the whole situation to Leon, who was starting to feel more & more guilty.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"-And then, since I was nervous about going home alone, I asked Ienzo if I could sleep over here & he said yes. Basically, he saved me then you yelled at him. What do you have to say for yourself, mister?" Yuffie asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

Leon turned to Ienzo, refusing to look up from the ground. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Thank - you for saving Yuffie. She's all I have left. She's lucky to have a good friend like you."

Ienzo smiled. "No prob."

"Leon, can we go home now? I wanna see Crusher!" Ah yes, Yuffie's dog Crusher. Those two just loved each other. Leon nodded.

Ienzo waved as Leon & Yuffie walked away. Well, more like Leon walked & Yuffie bounced. Suddenly, Yuffie stopped and ran back to Ienzo. She froze when she was in front of him and did something neither Leon nor Ienzo expected.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Yuffie then ran back to Leon & waved good bye. Within 3 seconds, they were out of sight & Ienzo had a bright red blush on his cheeks.

That day Ienzo wrote a new song.

It went like this…

_Mother told me, yes she told me_

_I'd meat girls like you._

_She also told me stay away she'll fall in love with you._

_And just the other day I heard them fighting in the halls_

_About the junk that's going around._

_Mommy's alright_

_Daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Surrender, surrender, just don't give yourself away._

_Whatever happened to all those season's losers of the year?_

_Every time I get to thinking, then they disappear._

_And then I come home, mom & dad are fucking on the couch!_

_Rolling numbers, rock & rolling, cheap tricks bouncing off the ceiling._

_Mommy's alright_

_Daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Surrender, surrender, (yeah!)_

_Mommy's alright_

_Daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Surrender, surrender, just don't give yourself away, away yeah!_

_Surrender, surrender, surrender_

_(Mommy's alright)_

_Surrender, surrender, surrender_

_(Daddy's alright)_

_Surrender, surrender_

_Mommy's alright _

_And daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Mommy's alright_

_And daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Mommy's alright_

_And daddy's alright_

_They just seem a little bit weird_

_Mommy's alright_

_And daddy's alright_

_Surrender…_

Ienzo loved Yuffie like a sister, but he had his sights set on someone else… Besides, it was just a friendship kiss.

Right?

_Finally! Don't with this chapter! I never really planned this to be in here, it just sorta popped into my mind. I think it was pretty good. By the way, if you are my mom reading this, DON'T YOU DARE READ THE STORY ANY MORE! I'm sorry but I don't like family member reading this story. Again, it's complicated. Bye- bye!_


	9. NOTE!

AUTHERS NOTE!

Okay guys, this is just saying I won't update for about a week or so. : ( I'm so, so sorry! I really am! It's just I want to finish this one- shot that I've had on my mind for 2 months. I already half way done, though! I'm really sorry. The reason I'm putting this up is because I don't want you checking on it everyday or something when it will be a week o something. Again gomenasai! (I'm sorry is gomenasai in Japanese.) Well, bye! Aww, now I'm gonna cry!.! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing.

Chapter 8: That little girl up the hill

It had been a few days since Ienzo last saw Yuffie. Even longer had he not seen his other friends. It was somewhat boring without them but Ienzo made due with his guitar, internet, Yuffie Cloud, Leon, exedra. It was all good. And then, he met the little girl up the hill….

Walking from the market, Ienzo carried a small bag with a few nick – naks. He was just about to head home when he heard faint crying to his right. Turning, he saw a small girl, no older than 7, with her face in her hands crying. Glancing to his right & left, he saw that, mysteriously, every one on the street was gone. Weird…

Walking over to the girl, he squatted down in front of her. She looked up and Ienzo could see her better. She had short red hair which barely covered her ears. Her shirt was a white tank top and she wore a purple mini skirt accompanied by sandles. Her skin was pure, no marks or anything, except for some red tear stains.

"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

Sniffing, she whipped her eyes as she spoke. "Well, my name's Kairi. It's my birthday today. But no body remembered. Daddy's been at work so I couldn't see him, either."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey Kairi, do you want a present?" He asked, remembering the things in his bag. The small girl in front of him nodded. He reached into his bag and fumbled around. After a second, he pulled out a medium sized silver heart. A locket that no one so far had been able to open. Only the one person with a pure heart open it up and learn its secrets. Or so he's told.

The small girl stared, her eyes big and mouth open. Ienzo pulled the locket over the girl's petite head. Her smile incredibly big. She sat there staring at it around her neck before wiping her eyes again and looking up.

"Thank you." She whispered, holding the locket close.

"No problem. Happy birthday Kairi." He said smirking. Ienzo started humming a beautiful tune that intrigued the girl.

"What song is that?"

"It's called _Sakura Kiss_. Here, I'll sing it to you." She nodded furiously.

He took a deep breath and sang:

_Kizukeba itsu de mo Soba ni iru keredo  
Honto wa kirai? Suki? Mousou na no?_

Jibun no kimochi ga Kuria ni mietara  
Redeii de mo Hosuto de mo Kamawanai yo

Suki ni natteku Riyuu wa minna  
Chigau yo ne Kedo MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Tatoeba atashi no Mada shiranai kimi  
Mitsukete mitai kedo Kowaku mo aru

Denimu ni Furiru ni Kajuaru ni _chaina_

Au tabi Shichihenge Kakugo asobe

Tsugitsugi hiraku Ai no tobira wa  
Suriru mansai Danzen koshi yo

Isogashikute Surechigau hi mo Sakura kissu Setsunai hodo Ranman koi desu  
Yowai toko mo Uketomeaou Fureau ai wa muteki Sakasou futari wa shuyaku

Mabushii sora ni makenai Omoide tsukurou Ima

Danzen koishi yo

Aitai ima Yasashii kimi ni Sakura kissu Tokimeitara Ranman koishi yo  
Mirai yori mo Ima ga kanjin Uruwashi haru no koi wa Hanasaku otome no bigaku YEAH  
Hanasaku otome no bigaku

Kairi gasped, mouth open. "That was beautiful!" She breathed "What does it mean?

"Well," Ienzo said "I'll sing it again so you'll understand it but it might be a little off." He started to sing again:

_I notice that I'm always around you  
But is it hating? Loving? Or just paranoia?_

When I can see My feelings clearly, lady or host  
It doesn't matter!

The reason for which  
People fall in love is different for everyone, but

MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE

I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love  
More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty

For example, I want to try looking for  
The still-unknown _you of mine, but I'm scared_

In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese  
Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters

The doors of love that open one after another  
Are fully loaded with thrills- it's definitely love

On days when we're busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- it's a love romantic enough to be painful  
Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who seem to bloom are the protagonists

Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now

It's definitely love

II want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets have a romantic love  
More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty.

Kairi opened her mouth to say something but a familiar voice cut her off.

"KAIRI!"

Turning her head, Kairi saw her dad, Ansem the Wise, running toword her. Scooping her up, Ansem hugged her close. Then his face got angry and he said: "You scared me half to death! Don't you ever run away again! You could have gotten hurt!"

She giggled. "It's okay, daddy! I wouldn't have gotten hurt 'cause I was with my new friend here." The 7 year old said as she was being put on the ground.

Ansem gave her a confused look. "Kairi, sweety, there's no one here but us…"

At this, the small girl spun around expecting her blue haired friend to be there.

…

…

…

The street was empty.

…

…

…

She gasped! Her friend had been there just a second ago! He just disappeared… like a ghost. Was her new friend a ghost? She pondered. If he was she felt very comfortable with it.

"Kairi, let's go." The voice of her dad brought her from the thoughts she pondered. Her dad was starting to walk away. Before she left, Kairi had a question to ask, even though it might not be answered.

"Will I ever see you again? If so, how will I meet you?" She asked the nothingness around her. Not expecting an answer, she was shocked when a sweet voice called back.

"_Sure ya will kid, sure ya will."_

Smiling to herself, she ran to catch up with her father, glad she met her new possibly- ghost friend. And, she even got a birthday present. Yep, today was great. It wasn't until she got when she realized… she didn't know his name…

_I'm soooooo sorry about the delay! I didn't mean for it to take so long! Bad, Morgan, bad! ;.; I'm gonna cry! So sorry! I hope this chapter made it p & you won't hate me! Gomenasai! Also, I know the song was in Japenese but I need you to pretent that all japenese is an acient language from long ago. Later!_


	11. Insert smart thing here Really

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 11: But Braig, he was a ghost!

"Braig, I'm serious! He really was a ghost!"

"Sure he was, and there's a February 30."

Kairi was trying to explain to Braig that her new friend was a ghost but he was being hard-headed. Sure, Kairi didn't know his name but that didn't mean he wasn't a ghost! How else would he disappear? When she met him, he said they would meet again. When they did, she'd find his name & rub it in Braigs face!

Right now, they were on a walk through town. Off to do chores. Yuck! But Braig was watching the red- head girl so she had to come with. Some buildings where under construction, so they had to be extra careful. A stack of large metal pipes almost hit a worker last week!

Kairi sighed; she'd never get him to believe her. As she walked, she survey the half of a wall beside her. Before they passed it, she could have sworn she saw what looked like a large dog behind the building.

…………………

…………………

A large dog with dark fur that had a green tint to it maneuvered his way through a construction area. It normally wasn't around at this time of day but it had gotten bored and was looking for people to kill & souls to steal. He hid around a corer just in time to avoid being seen by a small girl with fire hair.

Yes… She will be the next target.

…………………

………………

…………………

Ienzo was skating down the side walk. He'd just finished a delivery for Cid, something about getting a Gummy Ship, whatever that was. Maybe a candy? Ienzo had been occupying his time by making a defense mecinisum for the city, for all those people dying. He had just gotten done with it last night. Though, for some reason, he couldn't find it this morning. Cid looked like he was hiding something…. He'd have to ask later.

Grinding on some rails in the construction zone of town, he caught a glimpse of two things, only one was he happy to see.

The girl he met before, Kairi, was walking with Braig from the castle.

And the Soul Eater was making his way to some ropes behind a building. They are the only thing holding up the steel in the house. If he breaks those, people **will **get hurt. He has to act fast. Lucky he was wearing roller blades.

Jumping off the rail, he aimed for a stack of wood that, amazingly, was in a position so that he could jump off of into the air and land some feet away…. if he caught enough air. Speeding up, he grinded in the flat wood and jumped off at the end. He made it about 25 feet away from the starting point.

That would have been good…. If the Soul Eater wasn't already biting the ropes! He only had one shot at this. He'd better make it good!

…………………

…………………

…………………

"I'm telling you, we're lost! Got it memorized?"

"Shut it Lea! We aren't lost."

"Oh yeah? Than how'd we end up it the construction area, dufus? Don't have an answer, do ya?"

"…"

"…"

"Wow Myde! You got back bone!" _'It's kind of hot!'_

"Gee, thanks Lea. I was taking yours, Lumaria's & Ienzo's advice and trying to stick up for myself. But, seriously Lumaria, we are lost."

"Fine! We'll ask someone how to get back to the shopping area… How 'bout that girl over there?"

"What, the red head? She looks only about 8."

"To bad Myde, we're askin'. Come on!"

………………

………………

………………

Snap!

Crash!

Bang!

Darn, the rope snapped! It dropped the steel that hit part of building that wasn't secure. None of the concrete has been applied yet! Oh, to make matters worse the wall was right next to Kairi and… was that Myde, Lumaria, and Lea talking to her? Crap! The bricks are about to fall! Ienzo was only 10 yards away now.

"Move it guys! Now!" He called out.

They all looked up in time to see bricks starting to collapse around them. Ienzo saw Lea grab Kairi and hold her close in a brotherly hug. At least he didn't have to worry about her. Only a few feet away, he jumped and was able to push them all away, on to the ground around some sand.

The blue haired one would have made it to safety but the wheels made him stumble and fall flat on his face… just when all the bricks came crashing down. Lumaria sat up just in time to see large blocks of bricks falling on his best friend.

"No!" He screamed.

Dust clouded the air as the bricks settled and the children coughed & choked on the polluted air. Once the air cleared, Lea shoved a fainted Kairi into a knocked out Braig; he was hit in the head with a rock. He was helping Myde up, who was quite dazed. Lumaria was over by the bricks.

Ienzo was unconscious, his lower half of body was covered in bricks and his upper half was covered in white dust. Lumaria was attempting to get the bricks away. Lea and Myde quickly made their way over and pulled on his arms. Within seconds, Ienzo was free but he didn't look like he was alive. Even though he had no injuries, he showed no visible signs of life. Myde, being the touchy-feely person of the group, was on the verge of tears with Lea trying to calm him down. Lumaria held his best friend close to his chest, letting tears fall down his cheeks & onto the unmoving boy in his arms. Nobody dared speak, just hoping thatfor some miracle, Ienzo was alive.

One silent tear streaked down his face. It fell off his cheek and landed on the dirty half moon and full sun necklace. It gave off a warm feeling of happiness for a brief second, before giving off a blinding flash of light. It happened so fast, they all wondered if they had just imagined it at first, but then Ienzo gave a low moan and his arm twitched. His eyes fluttered open and if you were to look into them, you would see confusion, that he wasn't dead and that his friends where crying, along with relief that they weren't hurt.

"Why's everyone crying? Something happen?"

The only response he received was a chuckle from the 12 year old above him and a:

"Let's get you cleaned up." From him to.

Ienzo just nodded before passing out again. Lumaria put his arm under the smaller ones back & legs, bridal style. He pushed himself off the ground with Ienzo in his arms and

staggered over to the fire hair and blondie.

"Let's get him home guys. But let's take the long root 'cause Cid will bite our head off. I dunno about you but I don't wanna die yet." They both got up.

No one dared question what had taken place because it was an unspoken rule in the world to never, ever question miracles. Unspoken, but a rule none – the – less. So, they all made their way home, knowing full well Cid would kill them, bring them back to life, and kill them again for bringing the closest thing he has to a son home like this, but held their heads high and had a happy feeling fill them. And behind them, you could hear a small child yelling:

"See Braig! I _told_ you he was real!"All day long.

And sometimes, a child is happiness itself.

Even though that wolf was on the loose around town, and in a few days, would take a liking to a certain blue haired boy everyone loves.

_Merry Christmas! Sorry it takes so long to update but I have stuff goin' on at school. To much work! Ugh. So please, don't get too mad. Get mad, just not too mad. I feel pleased with myself with this one. I hope you do to! . Okay, I just re-read that and it sounded **SO **much better before, but I'm not complaining. Frst thing Ive bothered to do all week._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! No songs, words, phrases, or characters! All I own is the plot!

Chapter 12: Another attack & emotions surface!

"_-So diastral boys & harlequin girls Dance to this beat & hold all of her close (Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster! Let's get these teen hearts beating faster)"_

"Okay guys, I think that's enough for today! Don't you?" A very cheery blue haired one asked.

Ienzo, Lea, Myde, and Lumaria were at band practice, just finishing up actually. It was a day after the accident, but nobody spoke of it. Almost as if they were afraid that if they did, Ienzo would get hurt badly again, like in a dream. The only difference was that no matter how strange it seemed when they looked back, Lumaria couldn't help but remember that Ienzo once said "Truth is stranger than fiction 'cause fiction _actually has _to make sense."

When everyone had brought Ienzo home… Let's just say they would have rather dealt with the Devil himself and (gulp) an angry Larene when it was her time of the month! That's saying something! The visit went something like this:

* * *

"_Okay, has everyone written their wills?" Lumaria was very frightened at what would happen when Cid saw them, so they wanted to write their wills before hand. Lumaria saw everyone nod so he gestured to keep them in their pockets._

_They walked up to the door, Ienzo was on Lumaria's back, and knocked._

_The door flung open and out stepped Cid, who at the moment looked very, very frustrated of something, though it probably had something to do with the yelling and screaming coming from inside… Was that a vase breaking?_

"_Yeah, what do ya, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU ALL?!" Cid yelled, recognizing everyone as Ienzo's friends and seeing said boy in this state. Without waiting for an answer, he shooed everyone inside and gave them wet towels to get off the dust. They all whipped their faces, except Lumaria, who used his towel to get the dust off Ienzo._

_Once done, they surveyed the area around them. It was different than the last time they were here, mostly it was because there was flour, eggs, and other kitchen items all around and broken glass was smashed on the wall too. In fact, it seemed the whole downstairs was a mess. Including the people in it! Cid had who-knows-what on his shirt & pants and egg yolk in his hair. You could still hear that screaming coming from the kitchen, along with a few, um, colorful words from Cid._

"_YUFFIE! Get Ienzo upstairs into his room!!" They heard some voice they had never heard before yell. It sounded very deep, like a man in his 20's._

"_Sweet!" Called back a young girls voice, "I've never been in their before! The Great Ninja Yuffie to the rescue!" And as if on cue, a girl with short black hair wearing her usual, tight, black tank top and mini skirt coming bouncing into the living room. Yes, bouncing. She snatched the small boy from off the couch and zoomed down the hallway. The yelling had died down a bit but there was sometimes a scream and cuss, followed by a few crashes and bangs. Cid came back._

"_Now, would someone please explain to me what happened?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice. They were right to write their wills. And so, they took turns explaining what happened but kept out the part about the flash from the necklace, wanting to make sure no one thought they were crazy._

_Once they were done, Cid just nodded and went back into the kitchen. Not even 2 seconds after he did so, two men stepped out, both carrying big-ass, lethal swords. The first on looked about 21. He had on a dark jacket and black leather pants that were tight on his legs.. (I see where Yuffie gets her style.)Black leather gloves too. His hair was dark brown and it went down to his shoulders and it was somewhat spiky. The second man had blond hair that stuck up in large spikes and looked more likely that it was held up with concrete than it was natural. You couldn't really see his clothes because he wore a large red cape that covered ¾ of his body, was ripped up on the end, and sometimes covered part of his mouth, depending on if his head was down or not. The sword on his back wasn't just large, but some of it had bandages wrapped on it. _

_Basically, they looked as if they would kill the 12 year olds in the room, no questions asked. The one with brown hair stuck his sword under Myde & Lumaria's neck while blondie did the same for Lea. _

"_Now," Spoke the brunette, who obviously was the man who was talking to the girl 'Yuffie' from before. "you __will __tell us why Ienzo was brought home like that… Or __else__." At 'or else' he eyes went into slits and he pressed his sword closer to Myde's and Lumaria neck._

"_Leon! Cloud!" A sweet, girly voice called from the kitchen. "Stop that!"_

"_Yeah guys, let them talk first. My God, you both are ready to kill them before they even get words out." Snapped the girl, Yuffie, from before, as she walked into the room._

"_Watch your language!" said the brunette._

"_Oh, skip it Leon!" She called back. Okay, if the Brunette was Leon, blondie must be Cloud._

_At that moment, a lady with long, light brown hair done in a braid with a red ribbon that was perched at the top of it. She wore a frilly pink dress & sandals. Her steps were soft and, for some reason, there was just this calming aurora around her. Her face looked of that of a mother's, peaceful. She slowly walked up to the two men carrying the swords, and gave a small half-smile. She slowly reached down and took off her shoe. Her smile grew bigger as she closed her eyes and cocked her head to the side. It was very calming and yet, it was also disturbing at the same time. At first nothing happened as she stood there with her sandal in her hand. And then…_

_**SMACK!**_

_**PLOP!**_

_**BANG!**_

_Cloud & Leon had there hands holding their heads as they both stared at the woman in shock. She had just hit them with her shoe and no longer had that cool, calm expression. In fact, she was glaring at the two men and, if you looked hard enough, held your breath, and stood on your head you could see a blazing fire crackle in her eyes. All in all, it was like doing/saying something stupid to a woman in labor. Or saying 'hello' to Lareene when it was her…ahem, 'time of the month'. Oh, wait, that would be worse, much, much worse. __Basically, to put it in my terms, they-were-SO-screwed. Oh wait, the lady's yelling._

"_-TO POINT THOSE GIANT SWORDS AT CHILDREN! CHILDREN! YOU HAVE BEEN DOING THIS ALL DAY! I KNOW THEY BROUGHT IENZO HOME LIKE THIS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THEY DID ANYTHING! FOR ALL YOU KNOW, HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN ATTACKED OR SOMETHING AND THEY JUST BROUGHT HIM HOME! ARE YOU GONNA KILL 12-YEAR-OLDS FOR THAT!? WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOUR SELVES? THAT'S RIGHT, NOTHING BECAUSE THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS! I'M TAKING THOSE SWORDS AND KEEPING THEM UNTIL YOU CAN CONTROL YOURSELVES! I WON'T DO IT RIGHT HERE BECAUSE THERE ARE KIDS HERE BUT WHEN THEY LEAVE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES SO HARD-" _

_Her yelling was cut off by Myde, who, surprisingly, had the guts to pull on her sleeve. "Um, sorry to interrupt you ma'am but, um, it's alright. About what they did, really. If I had a big sword and saw someone I cared about come home like this, I'd probably do the same thing, ya know." He said, timidly. _

_Her angry expression died and was replaced with the bright smile from before. "That's okay, dearie, they need to learn a lesson. Oh, by the way, my name's Aerith."_

"_Mine's Myde. On the end there is Lumaria and the kid who looks like a flaming hedgehog is Lea. It's a pleasure meeting you." He said merrily._

"_Pleasure's all mine. Now, if you don't mind…" She gestured to the frightened boys with big-ass swords, which they were clutching, trembling in the corner. They looked like lost little puppies. Awww:3_

…

_Now I don't care. Anyway… _

"_Oh, go right ahead!" _

_Aerith nodded in thanks and walked back over to the trembling boys. Her face was dangerously evil as she started shouting again. I'd tell you what she said but I don't think __I'm allowed to repeat such words._

"_You might want to get of here." Gah! I'd forgotten Yuffie was in the room. She disappeared when Aerith was yelling and just popped up behind the couch. "When Aerith gets mad, there's NO stopping her." They all nodded, not really wanting to stick around. With one last wave they disappeared from the room and with a flash, they where halfway down the street trying to forget the things they had just seen/heard, except Myde, who liked to cherish and remember every moment of life. They now realize what Ienzo means when he says the people he knows are all crazy. He likes to discuss their sanity, or lack there off. Now, they're gone but I want to see what Aerith does so let's look! Only I can though 'cause I feel like being a bitch today… and it's pretty graphic!_

_Wow, just wow._

_I never knew that was a word!_

_I feel sorry you can't hear this…_

_That's gotta hurt._

_I'm not sure that's supposed to bend that way!_

_And… Oh Dear God! That's way to graphic, I'm so outta here! Begging will get you nowhere Cloud! Stuck it up Leon, you're supposed to be a man! _

_See ya suckers!_

* * *

…And that's how it went.

Lumaria realized that while he was thinking, his body was on auto pilot and he had packed his things up. Looking around, he realized nearly everyone was ready, except Lareene who had already left. Lumaria had decided earlier that he was going to talk to Ienzo about that day and this was his last chance to do it today.

He turned and saw Ienzo was about to leave. "Hey, Ienzo!" Said boy turned around and gazed at the pinkish- brown haired boy. "Can I talk to you? Ya know, on the way home?" The smaller boy nodded happily and waited by the doorway for his friend to walk with him. He tried to ignore the stares the two other boys where giving him as he made his way across the room to his best friend.

It had been several minutes of the two walking in silence. Lumaria was on the left while Ienzo on the right. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut with a knife. Neither knew how long they had been walking, but then again neither cared. Lumaria knew he should say something but he couldn't find the right words. Suddenly, Ienzo stopped and looked around for something that wasn't there. Lumaria took this chance to speak.

"I-" But he never got the chance to talk. Before he got the first word out, Ienzo covered his mouth with his hand. Glancing over to the bluenett next to him, he saw that the younger was biting his lip so hard blood was coming out, and, for the first time since they had met about 5 years ago, he looked _truely_ scared. Not that kind of nervous scare you get before you do a big jump on your skates or your skateboard. No, the other next to him looked terrified.

"Shh!" He hissed. And so he kept his mouth shut.

At first, Lumaria couldn't hear anything, but then, very faintly, there was a soft padding of steps. By the sounds most likely an animal, but that was _impossible_! Animals never, under any circumstances, did they ever come out of the woods. People never went into the woods, animals never came out. It was like an unspoken law. It wasn't possible for animal to be here in town.

That was, until, he saw **It**. **It **was a very large wolf that probably wasn't all that normal due to the fact that its fur had a tint of green and, the last time he checked, green on an animals fur isn't normal. It hunched its back, bared its teeth, stuck out its claws and growled in a deep menacing voice. Lumaria swore under his breath while Ienzo cussed loudly.

"It's back…" Ienzo whispered so quietly Lumaria thought he imagined it for a split second. Whirling to his right, he faced the younger and just stared for a second. He had seen this wolf-thing before. Was this the reason he had those slashes…

"Ienzo, what _is _that? It's defiantly not a normal wolf." He said a little panic-y. But the other didn't respond, in fact, it seemed like he had never heard the question. The boy just stared blankly ahead as the wolf paced back and forth.

"Run." He whispered so quietly Lumaria had trouble hearing him.

"What?" He asked

"Run!" He called louder this time, the situation finally seeming to sink in.

Without waiting for a reply, Ienzo abruptly spun around, grabbed Lumaria hand and dashed off with Lumaria barley keeping up behind him. For such a small kid, he really was strong & fast. They twisted down so many ally ways and shortcuts that Lumaria forgot for a split second they were being chased and could have sworn they were in a maze. The older didn't really know how the blue haired one knew which way to go or how he could see when it was nearly pitch black except for a street light now and again. Okay, the knowing-which-way-to-go thing didn't really surprise him 'cause Ienzo knew _everything_, but how he was truly confused as to how he could see, even he couldn't see in this place! The only thing keeping him for getting lost was the fact the other was holding his hand. Well, Ienzo did always have cat instincts. Maybe he had cat eyes too. _(Hint-cat-Hint) _

Lumaria could hear the loud barks and footsteps of the wolf behind them. It was catching up, and fast. Suddenly, they gave a sharp turn to the right and fell on a pile of foul smelling garbage. Within seconds, Ienzo formed a small wall of the garbage bags and pushed the two behind them.

"Hold your breath and keep quiet." He whispered.

He had just barley finished his sentence when the wolf stopped only feet ahead of them. It froze in place, sniffing the air. After a few minutes of just sniffing the air and the wolf unmoving, he saw his friend move out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to grab him and scream for him to stop, but something in the back of his mind to him not to. Ienzo saw his friend staring at him and just winked. Then, faster than the pinkish haired one could see, Ienzo threw a rock in the opposite direction (ahead) that hit some pipes causing loud clanging noises. The snapped his head in that direction and took off.

They still kept down but after 10 minutes of complete silence, Ienzo helped the other boy up after rising himself. They were both covered in sweat (Really only Lumaraia was. Ienzo didn't seem to have broken a sweat.) and had some tares in their pants and shirts, along with a scratch or two, but other than that they seemed fine.

"Sorry about pushing you into the garbage. You see, animals have a sharp sense smell and hearing. I figured that if we could cover up our scents we'd be able to get away. I was right." He chuckled. Lumaria didn't bother to ask why, Ienzo sometimes found things funny other people didn't, along with an odd sense of humor.

"Hey, Zo? Earlier you said 'it's back', um, what exactly was 'it'?" He immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say, for Ienzo's eyes became glazed over and he had a blank expressing on his face like before. It was quiet for several minutes until gave a sudden jolt, as if coming back to reality. His face gave off a fake happiness as he tried to change the subject.

"We should get home soon. It's been nearly an hour since practice let out and ever night Cid gets up at 2:30 on the dot to check if I'm still on bed. Its 1:00 right now so if we hurry, we can get there, take showers, you can borrow some clothes, and get you home before 3:00." Lumaria just nodded, not really knowing what to say. He knew that the dog- wolf-thing had something to do with Ienzo's past; he knew by the way his eyes glaze over. It happened every time someone brings up his childhood. He gets quiet for a minute before changing the subject.

He sighed, it was gonna be a long, long night.

_The end of the chappy! I'm very pleased with myself on this one. Bye! ._


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE**

Okay, I just want to clear some things up. I was looking through my story today and I realized that I needed to change some stuff. He it is:

Ienzo wear colored eye contacts. They're a light-ish blue gey because t would look weird for him to walk around with his normal eyes.

He wears make-up on his stomach so no one could see the markings on his stomach. Like before, it would be weird.

That's it. I just wanted to say that stuff and not have to forget it later. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, there'd but yaoi. And Kairi would not get in the way between Sora and Riku.

Me: Okay, before we start I just wanna say SORRY! For not updating very fast. But, hey, ya'know school work and all that.

My younger bro, Maxwell: Yeah, or just being lazy!

Me: Shut UP! What are you doing in here anyway?

Max: You write this in the living room…

Me: Well, they don't need to know that. And, yes, I was a _little _lazy and I was listening to the Night Kakashi Went Crazy by azulafan360 on YouTube.

Max: Don't you mean The Night _Santa _Went Crazy?

Me: …No… Not this time.

Max: Holy Crap! I don't even _want _to know what wrong with you!

Me: My friends and I think I was hit in the head when I was young. But don't worry! Kakashi/Santa's getting out for good behavior in 700 years! The night Santa went crazy! The night St. Nick went insane!

Max: Say good-bye, crazy.

Me: Good-bye crazy! Merry Christmas to all, now you're all gonna die!

Max: O…kay? I think you should take your pills now.

Me: I DON"T TAKE PILLS!

Max: We should fix that.

Me: I'm not going back to the men in white coats am I?

Max: …

Me: Max? Maxwell…? MAX!!!!

Max: Whispering The night Santa went crazy The night Chris Cringle went nuts Can't hardly walk around the north pole, without stepping in reindeer guts

* * *

The smell of death was everywhere.

There was uneasiness in the air around, and in, Radiant Garden. It was such an evil, vile feeling there was no mistaking it for anything else. Everyone and everything could feel it and it showed. Children no longer played outside as often, even when they did they no longer played loudly, barley playing at all. Parents no longer spoke, just whispered to each other quietly. No one's ever out after dusk, usually home by 5:00. Most flowers, no matter where, gardens, shops, growing wild, all seem to be dying. The only flowers **not **dead were the ones in Aerith's shop, but even that was only a few. The once safe little town now felt cold, uncaring, silent, and _deadly_.

…Deadly silent…

* * *

Ienzo wanted, no, _needed _to get to the woods. Everything depended on it. He needed to talk to _them. They _were the only ones who could help, even if only the slightest bit. Going at night would be too risky, he could meet up with the Soul Eater. Besides, Cid would never let him leave. During the day was almost just a risky, someone could see him. Not very many people came around the woods, only someone incredibly brave or incredibly stupid would go around there. Since Ienzo was neither, it was basically suicide to be seen around there. It was a lose-lose situation.

Going during the day was his best bet. During the day, there wouldn't be any demon. Unless he got insanely hungry, which he doubted, since there had been 3 more deaths. Day it was then. He'd go tomorrow, it was sunset right now. He needed to dodged people on his way there so he needed rest anyway.

Tomorrow it was then.

* * *

Ienzo crept through the town at 7:00 in the morning toward the forest. He left a note saying that he would be heading over a friends house on the fridge so Cid wouldn't worry about where he was, but he didn't say which friend so no one would know he lied. Slinking past the book store, Ienzo realized that even that the forest was mile across town from that point, that no one was outside yet so it was a straight shot to the forest. If he ran, it would only take 10 minutes. The young boy quickly glanced around to make sure no one was around. Perfect. No one was in sight. He was just about to run off when he heard an all-to-familiar voice from behind.

"Heeeey! Ienzoooo! Wait up!" Called the bond haired durmast from a few yards away.

Ienzo quickly spun around. Why hadn't he heard Myde coming? He was sure he made sure no one was up and about. Why was he this early anyway? Myde never got up before 10:00 on his own anyway. So why the _hell_ was he here this _damn_ _early_!!!

(Note: Ienzo is extremely nervous and pissed right now. Do not attempt to get near. A pissed/nervous preteen boy does not go well. He acts just like Nervous Guy from Scrubs does; only he swears some what. Mostly in his head, though, don't worry.)

"Oh, uhh, hello Myde. W-w-what're you d-doing h-here?"

_Frick!_

Taking no notice of the stuttering, Myde grinned happily launching into a looooong story about his pet monkey, Dexter, kept making noise ALL morning so he had to let it out to use the restroom but he suddenly went wild and ran off so for the past hour or so he's been looking and came close to finding Dexter but he escaped each time until he eventually stumbled on to Ienzo creeping along the buildings. Without even asking why Ienzo was doing such a thing, he made a statement that Ienzo completely disapproved of.

"Hey! Since we're both outside already, how about I go with you? On the way, I might find Dexter anyway!"

_Frick on a stick!_

"O-oh! Umm… T-thanks for the offer, but, uhh, I-I'm making a delivery! Yeah! I'm making a delivery for Cid."

"Oh…" Myde visibly saddened. He looked towards his feet and his shoulders slumped down. Suddenly, he body came back to life and he looked suspiciously at Ienzo. "If you're making a delivery… Where's your package?"

_Frick on a stick with a brick! Okay, Ienzo, think! You're not a genius for nothing… That's it!_

"Well, Myde, I'm picking the package up from someone across town and delivering it _to _Cid. I don't have the package yet." Ienzo said, coolly. Yes, the swearing and nervousness went away. The frick on a stick thing was his little anger swear. Once he had done it 3 times his anger goes away.

"Oh… Okay. Later than." Myde got upset again. It hurt Ienzo to see one of his friends in pain but he couldn't take Myde . He couldn't let any of his friends know about any of his secrets. They'd think he was a freak or something. Ienzo took a deep breath and sighed. Sometimes he hated what he had to do, how he grew up, and what he was.

"Myde, a few streets away a thought I saw Dexter. When I get back, I mean if you haven't already found him, I'll help you look, Kay?" Oh god, he felt terrible.

"Yeah, okay." Myde muttered sadly. He dragged himself down the street away from Ienzo. The younger boy just watched until he was out of sight before running toward the forest with no further disturbances.

* * *

Myde's POV

Damn you Dexter! Because of you, I've been running around for the past hour and a half. How the heck he got into situations like these I'll never know. Not like I can really help it anyway. Everything was falling apart in the town and in my life! Ienzo was lying again! He doesn't lie often, but when he does it does it damn well. He thinks no one notices. Oh, but I do. I'm not sure anyone else does, but I do. Some people think I'm stupid, but I'm not, really. I notice things people don't. Hang on a sec; I'm getting ahead of myself.

Since Ienzo came to my house that day with those slashes, we've all been concerned. We've all tried in our own way to get him to tell us what's up but he just won't let us in! He does trust us, he really does. I know it. But… there are something's he just doesn't trust us _enough_ with. It's hard on all of us. Especially Lumaria. Lea and I know Lumaria may have a crush on Little Blue. Ha, that's what I call Ienzo in my head sometimes. He's younger and the rest of us and his hair and eyes are blue so that's why in my head I call him Little Blue.

Sorry, I got off topic. Now, where was I? Oh yeah! Lea and I have a suspicion Lumria has a _slight _crush on the boy. And, by slight I mean **HUGE**. It's a wonder Ienzo hasn't noticed after the past 5 ½ years. Not that I can tease him 'cause I got a crush on someone too. Not that I'd tell you who. But, that's not the point; the point is, we're worried sick. I don't think Cid, Yuffie, or anyone besides us has noticed yet. It doesn't matter. What does matter is Little Blue's safety. That boy has a heart made of glass and a smile that could break yours. He's so fragile, but he doesn't show it. He gets hurt by the little things but doesn't know it until it's too late. He protects all of us but he's the one that needs protecting, and he doesn't want it.

So, now I'm giving up. I could tell he was lying again when he said he was making a delivery. I'm not giving up helping him, oh no, far from it my friend. I'm just giving up making him tell us. When he's ready to tell us, I'll listen. So, until then, I'll just wait. I'll keep my oblivious, hyper-kid mask on and just wait.

Sigh. Lately I've been thinking that the stress has been getting to me. Sometimes, I think I'm crazy. Hahah! It seems I've just proven it. I mean, really, here I am talking to a monkey. A monkey! Uh huh, go ahead. Call me crazy, call me insane, do whatever you want, but hey. If you were me you'd talk to a monkey too. I know Ienzo wouldn't lie for no purpose, no reason. He wouldn't do it just to hurt us. Soooo… until this all blows over I'll just sit here and talk to this monkey. Oh, don't look at me like that! Just let me sit here, wonder, think, and talk to the monkey. I want to know why this is happening; I wish I knew why it was happening to Ienzo, to _all of __us_, but most of all… I wish I knew what's going to happen.

…Man, I wish I knew why…

End Myde's POV

* * *

_Okay, just so you know that this is NOT a Myde/Ienzo story! It's a Lumaria/Ienzo and Lea/Myde story. Kay? Just wanted to make that clear. Still, I'm sorry that I haven't updated soon enough but I feel pretty good about this chap. PLUS! I going to try and Update within a week or so. Just because I still feel bad about not updating soon I am going to add some surprises in the next chap. I think it may make up for my lazyness. So, pleeeaaaaase forgive me:3_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even words_.

Max: Heeeeelllooooo! Peoples of teh unda world! Hows ya doin'? Ohhhhhh! There's teh Capin' Jack Sparra! Heyyyyy! Capin'! I gots a jar 'o' dirt! And guess what's inside it!

Me: Ooo-Kay. Sorry 'bout that. To make sure Max didn't put me back with the men in white, I had to hit him to try and make him forget. But... it didn't really go as planned. See, I think I, uh … _broke_ him in some kind of way. Heheh. .'' How am I gonna explain **this **to mom?...

Eli: Ohhhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Pick me, pick me!

Cameron: Yeah! Pick him.

Me: Sure go ahead, hyper-boy-who-no-one-is-supposed-to-give-sugar-but-do-anyway. _There's no way in __Hell __I'm gonna ask how they got here. If there's one thing I've learned in my short life, it's __never, __on god's green Earth, under any circumstances, am I to ask Cameron or Colton anything. They might just _tell _you. Same goes for Eli, only sometimes though_

Eli: Yeah, you could ship him off to Mexico and say it was an accident.

Cameron: Duh, Eli! How'd ya think I got my mom to not give me my medication?

Me: I didn't know you took medication.

Cameron: …Shifty eyes I don't…

Eli: Ah, Shit.

Me: Crap… Run! Run away! (Cupcakes for anyone who can recognize that quote! If you can't… You're a RETARD! No offence.)

* * *

After running nearly a mile and a half without stopping, Ienzo finally came to rest at the edge of a small clearing. The small boy sat beneath a large tree for a moments rest to catch his breath. Ahead, there was a large area full of nothing but what seemed to be miles of dead brown/yellow grass that nearly went up to his chin. Somewhere along the middle, you could hear what seemed to be noises of what was most likely to be a stream. Off in the distance, you could see the outline of a forested area a little ways away. He was nearly there.

Dashing off again, he ran into the long grass, bits and pieces of it sticking to his shoes. Once he was around the middle, the noises of a stream seemed to grow louder. He came to slow in front of a stream, no more than 9 inches deep in the deepest parts. Most of it just barley glided over small rocks at the bottom. Closing his eyes, he calmly stepped forward through the water, as he walked through the suddenly silent path. Now, most people would just jump over the steam and keep on walking (though most people don't get even near the clearing) Ienzo Hikari/Highwind was not most people. In reality, he should have just been able to walk through the water with nothing happening.

Only, that wouldn't make much of a story… would it?

Instead, as soon as he got to the other side of that seemingly normal stream (Key word: seemingly) a ripple appeared in front of him as his arm touched a space where nothing but air seemed to be. The bluenette smiled as he felt the ripple surge through his body and the field around him. He continued to walk forward, his body disappearing as the air rippled like a stone being thrown in a pond. Once he was gone, the field went back to having a calm feeling that was soothing, but if you went too far, felt suffocating and dangerous.

Somewhere in a book shop 7 bocks away, Kairi felt chills go up her spine.

* * *

Lumaria looked up from attempting, and failing, to keep his rose garden alive. He looked around at Myde, who was munching on Sea-Salt ice cream, and Lea, who was setting leaves on fire that made pink smoke. Myde stopped eating Ice cream long enough to see Lumaria looking around like he was expecting someone to pop out of the bushes or something. 

"Hey, Lu, what's wrong?"

Lumaria stared at him like he was Radiant Garden's village idiot and he just discovered a cure to Cancer.

"Didn't you feel that?" He asked slowly.

"Feel what?" Myde asked quizzedly.

Lumaria just shook his head and muttered "Never mind…"

Lea, who was oblivious to the whole this, ran out of leaves to burn (Myde and Lumaria were sure it was crack or something) decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, you guys know what I really hated about this week?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "Everyone keeps saying that _I _was the one who set the school on fire and burned it down." He said it like it was the hardest thing in the world to believe. Like Lareene wearing a frilly dress and bringing world peace or Cid not swearing. It just couldn't happen, no matter what!

"Lea…" Myde asked slowly, raising an eyebrow and scooting away from said pyromaniac. "You _where_the one who burned down the school."

Lea shrugged. "Well, yeah, but still! It's rude."

Lumaria shook his head, surprised Lea hadn't won the village idiot roll of the town yet. It just might be because they didn't have a village idiot, but really! Why wasn't he the village idiot!?

* * *

Ienzo stepped out of another ripple in the air, in a forest, and opened his eyes. It was very dark and very little light came through the thick canopy above. The forest was thick and anyone would easily get lost if they didn't know where they were going. Well, no one really had to worry about getting lost because no one had gone into this forest since his mom went and… That was a story for another time. Sorry. I got off track. Giant trees and flowers surrounded him from all angles. There were so many it would take over 1,000 years to even identify half of them. It was beautiful but at the same time reminded anyone who saw it that beauty was dangerous and, usually, deadly.

The 12 year old dashed off in a direction he knew would lead him to the right place. He knew where to go because his mother used to bring him here all the time when he was little. He had a photographic memory so he remembered the way, even though the last time he'd been here, he was 3. After running for a minute, he realized he was still exhausted from running earlier so he slowed down to a walk while he hummed the song God's Will by Martina McBride. It was a good hour (Give or take 15 minutes) before he realized the forest was getting lighter up ahead. Ienzo smirked. He was close. He took off in a run for (what he hoped would be) the last time that day.

The boy darted through the bright light ahead of him and saw the area untouched, just as he remembered as a small child. This part of the forest was much different than the other. Large blue flowers hung like lamps around, illuminating the area. A pond that shimmered and sparkled sat the middle of the clearing. In the center of the pond were 2 flat rocks, one sea-fome and the other an orange-yellow. They looked like a summoning circle out of a movie.

He slowly made his way over to the edge of the pond. Once there, he knelt down and searched around on the ground, as if searching for a switch of some sort. Apparently, he had found it because he smiled and pushed on a spot next to a large bolder. As he pulled his hand up, the spot he had pushed down on sank down into the earth about 5 inches. That seemed to trigger something, for stepping stones rose up from under the water, leading to the odd colored rocks. Ienzo stood up and whipped the dirt from his hands and pants. He giggled softly as he hopped from one stone to the other as he remembered doing as a small child, grasping his mother's hand. But, that was then and this was now. All in the past and what-not.

He posed (sp?) at the fork in the rocks. 3 stones to the left would bring him to the sea-fome rock and 3 stones to the right would bring him to the orange-yellow rock. Deciding to go to the sea-fome rock first, he hopped on the stones to the left, stumbling slightly on the wet stones. He knelt down next to the sea-fome rock and dug around in his shirt. Finally, he pulled out his necklace, the sun and crescent moon one his mother had given him. He held one hand on the moon and one on the sun, and pulled hard. The two items broke apart with very little force. Ienzo felt a tinge of sadness about the necklace but brushed it off, for he knew if the pieces were close enough, they would snap back to gather. He placed the crescent moon in the center of the sea-fome rock and did the same with the orange-yellow rock and the sun. He hopped back to the dry land before spinning on his heel and pulling a silver whistle out of his tiny pouch light brown he kept on his neck that he kept the precious this of his life in. It looked small but was much bigger on the inside. He even put his necklace in there. It was never out of eyesight. Anyway, he put the silver whistle up to his lips and sucked in a deep breath and blew hard for several seconds. He pulled back and smiled as two large puffs of smoke erupted from the colored rocks (That were the same color as the rock it came from) and he made out two tall figures standing in the middle of it.

"Long time no see…"

* * *

Lumaria snapped his head up from lying on his bed daydreaming. Lea and Myde were hacking into a database. Whose database it was, Lumaria didn't know but they _did _say something about government funding. Oh well. Oh, and if you're wondering why they know how to hack, Cid said Ienzo needed a hobby so he learned and taught the other 4. (Lareene, Lumaria, Myde, Lea) No one told anyone that they knew how to for 2 reasons.

1. It was illegal. Not that they really listened anyway 'cause they were preteens and never obeyed the law. (Well, Myde and Ienzo were pre-teens. Lea and Lumaria already had birthdays. Myde's would be on December 31. Lea's was July 4th. Lumaria's was on St. Patricks Day. When is that anyway? I already told you Ienzo's B-day)

2. No one bothered to ask… Duh!

Anyway, Lumaria was getting slightly annoyed that he kept feeling something and neither of the others noticed.

"Can't you guys feel that!?" He asked, anger slightly in his voice.

"Feel what?" Lea questioned not looking up from the computer screen, typing away with Myde.

"Ugh! Forget it!" Lumaria sighed, exasperated as he sank back onto his bed.

* * *

Standing in the place of the sea-fome green rock, floating on the water, was a very pretty woman dressed in a wavy sky blue dress that went down to her ankles on one side and stopped at her thighs on the other side. A blue veil connected from the straps on her arms twisting around her arm and finally ending by wrapping around her wrist, which you couldn't see because pure white gloves covered that part. On the edges of the gloves was a small angel wings on each side. She wore glass slippers on her feet that shinned and sparkled in the light. Her hair was a sea-fome green tied in buns on both sides of her head. Her skin was creamy, pale, perfect, and shinned like the moon as her eyes reflected understanding of the world, which was slightly odd because even though see could see, her eyes were pure white with no pupil. Instead of looking freaky because of it, she actually seemed more beautiful than before. She was about 18

In the place of the orange-yellow rock, standing on the water, was a woman with long, flowing blond hair (which was really yellow) that reached some past her shoulders (and it covered part of her face and either got more in the way or out when she moved) that had bits of orange, red, and brown strands mixed in. Her skin had a slight tan and freckles ran across her nose as she stood with her hands on her hips. She had an hour-glass figure like the first woman. Her eyes were light brown. The woman wore a yellow tank-top with the words_ I'm an angel, really _on the front with a halo above the words. Though, on the back of the shirt were a pair of pitch black angel wings which were being spray painted white by a monkey and toward the bottom was a picture of a small demon tail, which was slightly cute. She also wore an orange mini-skirt (think of a catholic private school skirt, only on orange) that was only as long as a mini-skirt could go. She had on yellow flip-flops, ruby red lips, and a mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes. She was about 16.

"Yeah…" Ienzo responded, all evidence of ignorance gone, staring at the women with utter seriousness. "It has been a long time. Nearly… what? 4, 5 years?"

The bond one giggled, bringing on hand to her mouth. "Yep! Just about 5 years. Ohhh!" The girl made a large leap in the air landing next to Ienzo. As she landed she spun quickly and brought her face only centimeters apart from the others. All within a split second. Ienzo didn't even bat an eye. Now, usually, to the human eye, no one would be able to see these Goddesses, non-the-less watch the girl move that fast. Then again, Ienzo wasn't completely human.

"Wow. You got better at tracking, didn't you? I remember when you were this small;" She leaned back from him and held her hand to about her waist. "You always got _sooooo _startled. You'd jump about 3 feet in the air! I also remember when you were just a baby too. You were quite small for your age…"

Ienzo giggled a bit. "You know that wasn't my fault, Hannah. I was born premature! And by 3 months! I was lucky to be alive."

"Well I guess… Zoey." The girl, Hannah, said with a smirk on her face.

"I told you not to call me Zoey! Either call me by my name or Zo or something else but don't make my name a girl one! I look girly enough as it is." Ienzo called out.

Hannah huffed. "Fine, be a spoil sport."

"…"

"Zoey…" She whispered, barley audible, with a smirk.

"I heard that! Why I oughta-" He was cut off by the other woman clearing her voice loudly. In all their fun they had forgotten she was there.

"Sorry, sis. Forgot ya were there." Muttered Hannah, grinning sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, sorry Lily." Ienzo added, looking equally guilty.

"It's alright." Lily spoke. "Now, Ienzo, you can here about the Soul Eater, no?"

"Yeah, how did you…" Ienzo spoke confused.

"Why, Dear, I know everything as important as those things, and unimportant as other things, that go on. We've also been watching you. What kind of a god-mother would I be if I didn't?" Lily said with a smile.

"I guess so. But…" Ienzo took a deep breath. "How do we get rid of the Soul Eater? I mean, I though they were extinct! There hasn't been one for nearly 9 years? Why is it back, especially in Radiant Garden, a place where just about no magic or magical things are, except me and my things? And even those are few!" Ienzo said franticly.

Lily sighed; she had braced her self for the young boys hyper spazzes. "Why its back, I can only guess for you. But you probably knew that, only wishing I had had a different answer. You wished I had a different answer, because if it really was for you, those deaths would be your fault." She said the last part causing Ienzo to shut his mouth and continue listening. "Well, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." Lily added, reassuringly. "Though, how it made its way to Radiant Garden… I think it has been saving power from souls for some years now."

"What about how to get rid of it?" Ienzo asked, wanting that thing to be gone ASAP!

Lily took a deep breath but hesitated. "I… do not know."

Ienzo bit his lip so hard it almost bled. Lily didn't know? But Lily _always_ knew. If he didn't know, Hannah defiantly didn't know, and Lily didn't know, then there usually wasn't an answer. If there wasn't an answer, Radiant Garden and everything in it would be doomed. He couldn't let that happen! He just couldn't! Radiant Garden was his home, and had been for the past 5 (nearly 6) years! He loved the town and everything in it. Including the town's hobo, Chuck. Okay, so maybe not Chuck, but still! He couldn't let everyone die.

"Then… what… do I do now?" Ienzo asked slowly. He couldn't let everyone he cared about get hurt.

Lily opened her mouth to answer when a blood-curdling howl echoed through the forest. There was only one thing that could sound that terrifying. It was the…

"Soul Eater." Breathed Hannah. She had never seen one before and was quite surprised at how it sounded. She was also quite terrified. No evil being was able to come into the forest unless they were incredibly strong.

They all stood there for several seconds open shock to find out what had made his way to the Forest of Life. It was Ienzo that recovered first. He spun around looking horror struck.

"Don't just stand there! If he gets a hold of you he'll kill you for sure!" He yelled.

Hannah nodded and disappeared. In her place she left the sun piece that was used to summon her, which Ienzo quickly snatched up. Lily looked away from the entrance of the clearing long enough to say a few quick words.

"Be careful, and get out of here ASAP." Lily said those words before disappearing along with her sister, leaving the crescent moon piece in her place. Ienzo put the two together forming his necklace again, which he put in the small sack around his neck. He turned around and made for the entrance. He didn't get far before he was attacked by the raging beast called a Soul Eater.

He landed flat on his back with two large paws pining his arm above his head and the Soul Eaters head inches away from his face, its teeth bared and growling. It howled loudly before biting down on his shoulder. Thankfully, Ienzo's legs were free so he was able to kick the Demon in the stomach, roll away, and hop up to dash in some random direction. He could here the monster only a few yards behind him. He had long ago realized he had lost his way but didn't care. All that mattered right now was to GET THE HECK AWAY FROM THE SOUL SUCKING FREAKY-BEAST! The blue hared boy suddenly got an idea. He was surrounded by trees. If he could get far enough away, he could climb a tree and ditch the soul sucker behind him. He sped up as fast as he could, gaining a few yards of distance between the two. He finally decided that he was far enough away so he jumped up, while still running, and snatched a branch. Using his arm hurt but he bared it. Hey, if it was either get your soul sucked out and die or hurt his arm, he'd rather live. Ienzo pulled himself up and waited in the trees.

Below him, Ienzo could hear the rustling of the Soul Eater. It stayed under the area he was in sniffing until it decided he wasn't there and sped off. Ienzo listened to the fading footsteps and waited a few minutes before deciding to climb down. He was halfway there when the branch he had his foot on broke with a sickening _crack! _

"Ahh!" Ienzo fell a few feet, getting smacked around, scrapped, and hit by the branches in the process before finally getting caught on other branches. Ienzo felt nothing but pain on his head, other parts on his body too, but mostly his head. Though, that was probably because he felt something warm, wet, and sticky slide down his face. He guessed that he had hurt his left arm also from the pain it was admitting. He only hoped to whatever god was out there that the Soul Eater hadn't heard him. It was a 1 in 100 chance but he'll be damned to Hell and back before he'd let that…that… Thing get the best of him! Apparently luck was on his side, for he didn't hear anything around him. Ienzo didn't even _want _to open his eyes in fear of what he might see. After a minute of just hanging there, he decided that he couldn't just wait there all his life and attempted to climb the last few feet down.

(Key Word: attempted)

Ienzo cracked open his eyes and groped around before grabbing a branch and shakily making his way down, left arm hanging by his side. He only got a few inches down before the pain was too much and he fell to the ground, pain searing through his body, and bloodspraying from his mouth. The 12 year old groaned and rolled over as more blood made its way out of the boy's mouth.

'_This is the end.' _He thought as the edges of his vision blured and blackened. _'I'm gonna die here, in the Forest of Life. Ha!' _Ienzo chuckled, which quickly turned into coughing up blood, the foul stuff._ 'How ironic. Another thing, I always thought I was going to die when I was older, like 60, not 12. I'm not even a teen yet! I never even got to say how much I… loved…'._ Ienzo didn't ever get to finish his thought before he passed out.

* * *

Lumaria gasped and looked around his room. Myde and Lea went home long ago and he'd fallen asleep. But more importantly, once again, he felt some chill go up his spine. Not like the chills he got before. No, these were different. He couldn't really describe it, but it was a type of chill you get when you know something bad just happened to someone you know somewhere and you dismiss it, only to find out something really terrible happened around that time that involved someone you cared about. Lumaria knew whatever the Hell just happened, it wasn't good. Lumaria knew that it was way past bad, in fact, it was just about the fucking worst thing that could possibly happen to someone he knew. In situations like these he did what he always did. He said the first thing that came to mind. Right now, that was only two simple words.

"Oh, fuck."

_Yeeeaaahhh…I actually didn't expect some things to turn out like this. I mean, yeah I knew it would be slightly different than in my head but I had to change some drastic things. Well, for better or for worse, I finally finished it. That, my readers, is a miracle all its own. Soooo, anyway, what do you guys think? Good, bad, terrible?... Ya'know? This stuff sounds _**SO **_much better in my head. _


	16. Writers bolck!

Okay, guys

_Okay, guys! I want to thank those of you who have been reading my story and reviewing on a regular basis. That means you Sakamoto Itoe! You rock! Anyway, I just need some help. I'm having major writers block for Demons and Angels story and the fact I just got 2 flamers on my one-shot (which I must agree sucked badly) and those flamers called me a Mary Sue. I HATE MARY SUES! THEY'RE FOR OBSESSED FANGIRLS FOR NO LIFE! Anyway, if you can PM me to give me an idea, that'd be great. Whether it be Lumaria finding Ienzo or the Goddesses finding him or him nearly dying or anything else! Only, he can't die… Anyway, PLEASE HELP ME HERE! Thank you! ._


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even own words or some of the sentences used.

I do own: I own Lily and Hannah. Contact me before using them.

Me: Dumb writers block! I hate thee! To make up for it, I'm gonna make my best friend talk Yoda.

Austin: Talking this way, why am I?

Me: Cause my momma said I could be _anything _I wanted to. So, I became a B-

Austin: Speak like that you mustn't! Children here there are!

Me: Dude, since when do you care? You can't barley go 5 minutes without swearing! Plus, _we _are children.

Austin: A point good you have.

Me: Damn straight. Oh, and thank you 6-The-Cloaked-Schemer-9 and Sakamoto Itoe for the ideas! . Also, I'm running out of people to talk to after I do the disclaimer so you guys get to chose. In your review tell me on whom to talk to again for the next chapter. Austin, Cameron, Eli, or, someone new, Andrea!

Austin: Bored you are?

Me: Yes. I have the attention span of a squirrel. I also have something wrong with my head because I can't remember things and forget stuff right before I say it, unless it's a story idea, and manage to mess nearly everything up.

Austin: True it is. Chock on air, you once did.

Me: Yes, I did even chock on _air_! It's not a solid _or _liquid! It's impossible to chock on! Yet, I did. :' ( I'm a screw up. To the story!

* * *

**Previously:**

_Lumaria gasped and looked around his room. Myde and Lea went home long ago and he'd fallen asleep. But more importantly, once again, he felt some chill go up his spine. Not like the chills he got before. No, these were different. He couldn't really describe it, but it was a type of chill you get when you know something bad just happened to someone you know somewhere and you dismiss it, only to find out something really terrible happened around that time that involved someone you cared about. Lumaria knew whatever the Hell just happened, it wasn't good. Lumaria knew that it was way past bad, in fact, it was just about the fucking worst thing that could possibly happen to someone he knew. In situations like these he did what he always did. He said the first thing that came to mind. Right now, that was only two simple words._

"_Oh, fuck."_

_**Now:**_

"Okay, do you understand the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah! I get it already! I go help Zo-Zo while you get one of his friends to find him. More preferably the kid with brown hair and a liking to flowers." Hannah said rolling her eyes. "Go already! It would be surprising if this kid makes it the way you're stalling!"

Lily, calmly I might add, glared at her younger sister before teleporting away. Hannah stuck her tongue out at the spot where her sister just was. She acted like her mom or something! Sheesh.

"Whatever." The blond girl said to herself. "Now, let's see what we can do…"

* * *

Lumaria paced around his room thinking of what to do. He knew something bad just happened but he could not figure what. He felt as if he should be going to acertain place or doing something right then but he forgot what, or where, it was. Lumaria sighed.

"Well, this sucks…"Just then, Lily teleported right into the room. Of course, she was a goddess so mortal couldn't see her unless she wanted them to, but they _could _hear her. Sneaking over to the boy, and started whispering into his ear. Softly of course, so to seem like he thought it, not heard it.

"_The forest. Go to the forest…quickly!" _She cooed.

Immediately, his head snapped up. "The forest… That's it!" He barley finished his sentence before snatching up his coat and dashing out the door. Behind him, the invisible Lily sighed. "I just hope he's not to late…" She whispered.

* * *

"Okay Hannah, Lumaria's on his way so-What the heck! You're not done healing him yet!?" Lily screeched as she came from another portal. Indeed, Hannah was not done healing. Even though it had been 30 minutes!

"Oh! I'm _sooooo _sorry I'm taking so long." She said sarcasticly. "I'd like o see _you _try this! IT'S HARD!"

"Did you at least stop the internal bleeding?..." The older one asked.g

"Well, yeah. I mean, I had to do that first." The sun girl responded crossing her arms.

"Good. Now come on!" Lily grabbed her sister by the wrist. "I can hear Lumaria a little bit away and we gotta fend off the Soul Eater!" With that, she dragged her sister away into the portal to The Forest of Life just as Lumaria came running up to Ienzo. As he got over the shock of seeing him like this (which shouldn't of been a shock since he's always getting hurt) Lumaria kneeled down and checked the small boy for a pulse. Lumaria was relived when he felt one. It was faint, but there. He picked the younger kid up and rushed off to his house. It was Sunday and the hospital wouldn't be open. He was NOT going to deal with Cid either.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you cleaned up." He muttered as Ienzo moaned in his arms.

* * *

When Lumaria got home he set Ienzo on his bed, thankful once again, his mother wasn't home. He sat next to the boy and started checking him for wounds, bandaging them as he came along. Luckily, there wasn't any internal bleeding. Once he was done, a few hours later, he went to call Myde and Lea. Ienzo was gonna have some explaining to do when he woke up and all of them would like to know. He quickly dialed the number to Myde's house and was hapy when he picked up.

"_Yo! This is Myde speaking, how may I help you?"_

"Myde! Can you get Lea and come over here ASAP. I'll explain when you guys get here."

"_Yeah! No prob. We'll be right there. Later!" _With that, he hung up.

Lumaria hung up the phone and sat on the bed with Ienzo, who was sleeping soundly. "I wish I knew what the problem is. I want to help." Lumaria squeezed the boys hand and, again, whispered, "I want to help." Suddenly, a white glow emitted from their intertwined hands for a brief second and Lumaria felt pressure in his hand that wasn't there before. He pulled his hand back his hand and saw two beautiful rings. They were silver rings with half a twilight rose on each. By twilight rose I mean it looked like the sunset in rose form. It was a beautiful mixture of orange, red, purple, pink, and any other color in the sunset. Half of the rose was on each ring. _'The heck? Where'd this come from?' _Lumaria didn't know what to do with it so he decided to give them to Ienzo when he woke up.

_Buzzzzz! Buzzzzzz! Buzzzz!_

"Stupid doorbell..." Lumaria muttered as he stuffed the rings in his pocket and made his way to the living room to answer the door. He was only half way there when the door was kicked open and the top hinges came off to reveal Lea (Who was grinning) and Myde who was holding…a water bottle? _'What… the hell? Why does he have a… I probably don't want to know.' _Lumaria thought as he noticed the door was barley still hanging on.

"What the hell, Lea! What'd you go and do that!" Lumaria nearly yelled. "I was about to open the door!"

"I've always wanted to kick a door in." Lea replied lazily.

"Why my door? Dude, my mom's gonna be back in a week! She's not gonnabelieve that you kicked the front door in! She's gonna kill me or whip me with a belt or something!"

"Welllllllll, At least it looked cool." The red-head shot back.

"Cool? Opening the door's real cool too, you retarded idiot!"

"Anything else you have to say?"

"I hate you so goddamn much."

"Love you too, honey."

"Enough!" Screamed Myde. He turned to Lea and sprayed him twice with the water bottle. Lea covered his face with one hand and tried to swat at the water bottle with the other. With his eyes closed... "You shouldn't have done that!" Calmer now he added, "Now, Lu-Lu, what'd you wanna see us for?"

Lumaria sighed. (We do that a lot now these days) It would be too hard to explain. "You guys should see for yourselves." He called as he turned and led to two to his room. They exchanged glances before following, anger forgotten. When they got there, they saw Ienzo was awake. Yelling must've woken him. He was now with his legs drown to his chest and his arms wrapped around them sitting in the window sill. Lumaria might've bandaged the outer wounds but the blood was still on his face and other parts of his body. Lea recovered first while Myde still was staring.

"My gods Zo, what in the world happened to you?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair.

Ienzo just blankly stared at the wall and shrugged. No one really expected him to respond. After all, he looked like he'd been through Hell and back, twice. "I guess I can't lie to you guys anymore, huh?" He muttered.

Myde opened his mouth to say something but Ienzo cut him off. "Don't bother wasting your breath. I know what you're going to ask. What happened to me? Am I right?" Myde just nodded so Ienzo continued. "I guess I should tell you everything. First, let's clear a few things up. My name's not really Ienzo Highwind. It's Ienzo Hikari of the royal family. Also, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm not from around here." Ienzo gave a bitter laugh as he shook his head. "Hell, I am as far away from where I lived before as physically possible. I came from a place called Halloween Town. Just as the name implies, it's a scary place. Though, it's fun and the people there will scare you but get to know them and they're good people. Or, freaks as I should say. Everyone who lives there are all freaks. Ya'know, monsters. Demons. Once there was an Angel. Call them what you want, they're all people though." He shrugged again. "Like I said, it's _everyone _who was born there."

Myde gasped. "But, that means…" He trailed off, to nervous to continue.

Ienzo nodded, staring at his feet. He knew they would act like this. They think he's a freak. That's why he never told them before. "See, I'm not like other people from Halloween Town. I'm what you call 'special.' Basically, I'm human except… not."

Lea was confused. "Whadda mean 'not?' You either are or aren't. There's no in between!"

Ienzo gave a sigh. "Let me show you. But first, you should know that this isn't my real eye color." He reached up and took out the colored contacts, showing his real eyes. The others gasped. Ienzo closed his eyes in deep concentration. Soon, there was one Angel wing on the right and a Demon wing on the left of his back. On the side with the Demon wing, there was a small black horn on his head. A small halo floated on the opposite side. "Now do you understand?" He asked, almost crying. "I'm a freak! Half angel half demon. There's not supposed to be an in-between!"

Lumaria was taking this all in still. Myde basically said what was on his mind for him. "We don't think you're a-" But he was cut off by Ienzo.

"Don't lie." There was an awkward silence after that. No one really wanted to be the one to ask, but the three were wanting to ask the same question.

"…Why'd you leave?" Finally whispered, surprisingly enough, Lumaria, who had apparently gotten over his shock.

Ienzo glanced at him before going back to the floor. "I thought you'd never ask. To start off, my parents were…unique. My mom was an angel, my dad a demon. Not just any demon, the top dog himself. God only knows how they met, non the less got together and had kids. Before you say anything, yes I said _kids_. With an 's'. I have an older brother. Name's Nickolas. Everyone called him Nick or, in my case, Nicky. Anyway, it all really started when I was 3. My mom, Juliet, was taking a long walk through the woods with me while out of town. The woods were a beautiful, but dangerous place. My mom knew that but didn't care and I was too young to understand. That day it was really hot and we were by a river. My mother went off to pick flowers and said she'd be back in a few minutes. Well, half an hour passed and she didn't come. I went to look for her and after some searching, found her dead corpse bloody, bruised, bitten, and torn open." Ienzo started crying fiercely. "You cam imagine how traumatizing that is for a 3 year old. I basically puked and everything blacked out after that. Later I was told that I ran back to the place we were staying in tears. They couldn't understand what I was saying but they knew something had happened when I led them to the forest. You can guess what happened next. Dad got overprotective. He didn't want us getting hurt even again. Hell, he decided we weren't ever leaving the _castle _again. Though by brother and I were able to sneak out sometimes and go into town.Daddy decided that we were to both marry and become rulers of Halloween Town. Well, I didn't want that. I didn't know how but I was going to leave. At that time my brother was 11 and found out he was of the Demon breed years before. I was still little and didn't know what I would be yet. It wasn't often an Angel and Demon fall in love. When I was 5, we found out what. By 'we' I mean my brother, his friends, my best friend, and me. My best friend, Sky, was trying to sneak up on me. He attempted to jump on my back like I did to him sometimes. It didn't exactly go as planed. He got to the jumping part before I heard him and turned around. I couldn't help it. I panicked. I ended up hitting him with these." Ienzo held his palms out and in one hand appeared a white sphere was in one hand, a black sphere in the other. "Of course I was 5 and he was 6 so I wasn't very strong compared to him. I just ended up knocking him back. Instead of being mad he got really excited and pulled me off to find Nicky. Eventually we found him with his friends, Kevin and Alex. I showed him what I did. We thought he was going to really happy for me. Instead, at first he looked shocked before dropping to his knees and starting to shake me hard until I promised never to show anyone else or do that again. Of course I promised back and I never break a promise. When he stopped shaking me I saw he was crying and Nick hugged me which was a shock because I had never seen him cry before and he doesn't hug me often. He was supposed to be the strong older brother who never cried or got hurt. Anyway, the others just stood by watching. We all went inside and Nicky, Kevin, and Alex explained about me being a Half-breed. They're rare and, no matter whom they are, have dangerous live. A lot of people want to kill Half-breeds. The reasons vary and I don't feel live explaining. I would have to leave sooner than expected. A Demon, Angel, or half breed like my-self find out what they were between the ages of 3 and 8 Finding I only had a few years left in Halloween Town, I lived life to the fullest. I snuck out more, spent more time with my friends and brother, and stayed up late, you know, the works. Then, when I was 7 ½ it was finally time for me to go. Dad would get suspicious soon. The night before I would leave, Sky and I got in a fight. I eventually ran from the room and we haven't seen each other since. I was able to get here by a portal I summoned up using my necklace." He unconsciously fingered a place below his shirt where his necklace supposedly was. "It was a cold, storming night so when I got here and landed in some field, I tried to run to some trees or cave or something. I ended up running through town and passing out near Cid's house. You can piece everything together from there. Cid decided to adopt me, I mysteriously showed up with no back round what-so-ever, and you guys know the rest." He said with a shake of his head. "And that's that.

Ienzo turned his gaze to Lumaria who suddenly became interested in his shoes. "Hey, Lu, you said you wanted to know what that wolf was. Well, it was a demon called a Soul Eater. It's the _thing_" he spat out 'thing' so it was dripping with venom, "that's been murdering those people here. It sucks the soul right out from you. Luckily, you can live 10-15 minutes without your soul so if you get your soul sucked and it dies within 15 minutes, you can still live. After that…well, I think you know. If it sucks the soul of and Angel or some other pure thing, it will become immortal. I don't know what one's doing here though. Everyone's thought them to be extinct for nearly 10 years now. Oh, did I mention it's after me?" The others were still attempting to process this information in their brains. Key Word: attempt.

Ienzo suddenly have a sad half smile and cast his eyes toward the group in front of him. "You guys want to know what I think the reason my mom was killed that day when we on vacation?" He asked, unlocking the window behind him in a way no one could notice. He was lucky, it starting to get dark and Lumaria's room faced away from the sun. It was even darker than usually in the room. It was hard to see their hands. The kids in front of him could only nod as he slightly flapped the wings on his back. They had grown larger than they had been as a child and, if he practiced more, could actually be used to fly him around.

As he leaned behind him so his back put a slight pressure on the window behind him, a single crystal tear slid down his face. "You don't find angels in Hell." He whispered. And with that, he fully leaned backwards so the window behind him burst open and he fell backwards toward the ground as the others gasped and rushed at the window.

Luckily, Ienzo was on the second floor and was able to flip on his feet like a cat and his wings slowed his fall. He landed in a crouched position as he looked back at the window where the others were gazing out of. He gave one more small smile back at them before running off.

* * *

_Okay, I reeeaaalllly wanted to put more here but I knew I never would get this chapter done if I did. Sorry for the delay. I am a lazy person when I have the time. I am a bad person. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll keep reading! Later! Also, I want to see if you guys can figure out what other power Ienzo has. I won't tell what it is but I left clues in this chapter and another one. Say it in your review! BYE!_


	18. I'M SO SORRY!

Okay, I'm soooooooo Sorry I haven't updated in a month and a half

_Okay, I'm soooooooo Sorry I haven't updated in a month and a half. It's just that I've had those big end-of-the-year tests you always get and I've had lots of work at school so when I get home, I really didn't want to write. Again, I'm really, really, __**REALLY **__SORRY! Gomenasai! I'm going to try and write the next chap. And write a one shot to make up for being gone so long. I feel really bad. When I'd get home I'd always think 'Okay, I NEED to write' but then I wouldn't and I'd just listen to music and read and stuff. If you can't forgive me or if you're incredibly mad, I don't blame you. _

_But… (gets down on knees) __**PLEASEEEEEEEEE! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! **___

_I'll get that chap. up as soon as I can…_

_Please forgive me…. _:' C


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing._

Me: I haven't gotten all my ideas for this chap. so I'm gonna do what I always do.

Andrea: You mean screw all logic and write what you want?

Me: Yup!

Andrea: Okay but since you're going to mess with humanity I got to warn the others and get in the storm shelter.

(Somewhere at Austin's house…)

Austin: Weird. My "We're gonna die" senses are tingling.

Eli: Well that's funny. My "logic's about to get screwed over" senses are going off like crazy.

Cameron: And my "Someone just ate chocolate that wasn't supposed to" senses are on right now.

Austin: This can only mean one thing. _She _has another idea… and is on sugar

Eli: YAY!

Cameron: Aw, crap!

Austin: **TO THE TORNADAO SHELTER!**

(Back with us)

Andrea: Did you hear something?

Me: Something tells me they already know…

* * *

_Home._

The only place he could think of going. The one place he could ever rationally think to go at this time. Even just thinking the word brought a slight feeling of safety to him. Though it was the first place any one would think to look, it really didn't matter at the time. Bad things will happen soon enough now that his secret was let out, so, frankly, he really didn't give a damn weather they or the demon found him or not. Either way he wanted- no, needed get there.

Around him, the blurred figures of Halloween decorations flew past him as he ran. Oh, that's right. Today was October 31. The day of his birth. (1) Not that it mattered. Anyone looking out their window would just think he was some kid in a costume. This, he guessed, would still be odd because no one was out due to the Soul Eater. Not like he cared anymore. The secret he'd kept for all these years was…well not a secret anymore. He was a freak and he knew it. Ienzo didn't know what to do. Leave of course but…Then what? He was almost afraid to find out…

* * *

Shock wasn't the only thing Lumaria felt at the moment. Hatred, sadness, and betrayal were only part of a handful of others. Hatred of himself for not realizing any of this sooner. Sadness that Ienzo ran off leaving Lumaria and everyone to deal with this revelation themselves. Most of all, betrayal that Ienzo hadn't trusted them, Lumaria, with a secret like this, to not tell them. And then more hatred for demon-thing scaring people. All the teen could do was just stare at the window with his mouth wide open as he saw Ienzo dash around a corner.

Myde was leaning out the window sill, calling out Ienzo's name while Lea was…on the floor. Unconscious…And possible not breathing. He certainty wasn't making any noise. Lea had fainted when Ienzo had jumped out the window. Not that neither of them really cared at the moment.

Myde pulled away from the window and gave Lumaria a funny look. Slowly, he walked over to the older one, stepping over Lea's body, and stopping inches from the other's face.

_Smack!_

Lumaria gingerly reached up to touch his cheek. He flinched as his hand came in contact with the sore skin. Did…did Myde just… _**slap**__ him_? He didn't think he'd done anything, but it must've been bad to get Myde that angry.

"What the hell, Myde!" He cried. "I didn't do anything!" It was probably stupid to be talking about the blond hitting him when there was a demon on the loose.

Myde stared at him like Lumaria was the dumbest person in the world and he'd grown a second head. "That's the point! Are you that stupid!? The love of your life just jumped out the window and ran down the street with a demon hunting him, and **YOU DO NOTHING!?"**

'_Alright, now I'm pissed.' _Lumaria thought. "Well, ex-cues me. I'm just trying to process the fact my best friend is a half demon-angel, that he's from another world, and the reason people are so frightened all the time is because there's a demon called a Soul Eater on the lose! _And what do you mean __'Love of my Life'?_" Lumaria was basically screeching by the time he'd finished.

Myde rolled his eyes. "Oh please! You can't expect me to pretend to be oblivious forever do you? I know that you've been crushing on him for years! Hell, since we first met him at the age of 8. You can't possibly look me in the eyes right now and tell me that what you feel isn't something more than friendship or a crush! So, he's different. So what? Frankly, I don't give a damn! You shouldn't either!"

The rampaging boy was met with tense silence. He glared at the feminine boy in front of him with great intensity. "If you aren't going to do anything, I will." And with that Myde stomped out of the house.

* * *

Myde knew the only place Ienzo could reasonably be right now would be his house. There was no other place he could go right now. Even if the youngest of the group was upset, he still tries to think rationally. Still, as he made his way to old man Highwind's place, he kept his eyes peeled for Ienzo hiding in an ally, or worse, the demon-wolf-thing-that-steals-people's-souls-and-killed-my-neigbore's-pet-pig-Steve (as Myde had cleverly dubbed him.)

As the blond walked up the steps to the house, he could see that Ienzo was already there. In other words, the door was wide open. He walked in, disregarding the fact he probably should have closed the door. (2)

"Ienzo," He called, cupping his hands around his mouth. "I already know you're here! Just come on out!" When his answer was silence, he made his way to the second floor. A slight shuffling could be heard coming from a door from the end of the hall. It was a plain white door with the sun and moon symbols painted in the middle. Ienzo's room. They never could figure out why he had those painted on there in the first place. Ah, those were the good days…

He knew little Zoey must've been inside so he grabbed the door knob and turned. The bad news was that it was locked. The good news was Ienzo had, along with hacking, had taught them Myde how to pick locks. He dug around in his pocket for a moment before bringing out a paper clip.

"A bobby pin would be better, but this works too." He bent the clip into the shape of the lock and stuck it in. After messing around for a few minutes he heard the satisfactory click of the lock opening. He grinned to himself, dropping the paperclip to the floor. Myde slowly turned the doorknob, trying to be as quiet as possible so not to upset the boy in the room. He slowly eased the door open, barley remembering to stop after opening it just enough for him to get through because it squeaks. He could hear what sounded to be muffled sobs coming from across the room.

'_Lumaria should be here, not me! I've sent the wrong guy for this…' _Myde thought as he slipped passed the door. He searched the room with his eyes before coming to rest on the frail form of Ienzo across the room, his body visibly shacking with sobs. Gulping, Myde took his first step in to the room.

* * *

Lumaria wandered the streets, calling the name of his best friend, the still unconscious form of the lug Lea on his back. He couldn't just leave the boy in his house. What would his mom think? Plus, the front door was busted open sooo, yeah. When Myde had left, Lumaria had been in momentarial shock but soon realized that Myde was right. About everything. It got him thinking that- Oh god, Lea was heavy!

'_If I had a tumor,' _thought Lumaria adjusting the heavy form of hedgehog like friend on his back. _'I'd name it Lea. This boy my look light and skinny but he's heavy as all hell!' _

Suddenly, he knew it was going to be a long, **long **night.

* * *

(1) This is a part where I screw with logic. If you noticed, I had several time skips that were week time skips and I said that Ienzo's birthday was only a little bit away in chapter 3 or 4 right. Which means it really should be the end of February or in the middle of March. Oh well!

(2) HintHint! Just imagine what the odds are of that becoming important in the next chapter…?

_Okay, I know I said that I'd try and get this up as soon as possible and it's been longer than most of you (and me) probably expected. Gomenasai. I will try and due my best to get the next chap. up in a week, give or take a day or 2. Sorry! .' At least I got this up! Bye_

_P.s.- Please excuse the suckyness. _

_P.s.s.- Is suckyness even a word? Oh well, it is now! _

_P.s.s.s.- If you didn't understand the "We're gonna die" thing at the beginning of the chapter, I've been having really weird (weirder than normal anyway) dreams lately so the next on I have will probably have someone die or something and then I'd somehow take a part from the dream and put it in the next chapter and—Darn it! I'm blabbling aren't I? _


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Kingdom Hearts would've never been finished due to laziness._

Me: Okay, it's just me this time and I'm gonna skip this part and go to the story. Again, I'm incredibly lazy so if I ever finish this, it'll be a miracle. Also, maybe very, ever so slightly Myde/Ienzo. Mostly friendship but if you look real hard and stand on your head it's there. I didn't even realize it until it was already written.

* * *

'_If I were Ienzo, where would I be?_' thought Lumaria as he passed the library for what seemed to be the 100th time in the past 5 minutes. When he thought it was gonna be along night, he never would have guessed he'd be so right. He wanted to look for his friend, really, he did but he didn't know where to start, he'd absolutely no idea where Myde had run off too, and Lea was getting heavier by the second. (As if he wasn't heavy enough!)

Lumaria sighed and dumped Lea none-to-gently on the ground as he sat on the bench just outside the library doors. He had half hoped it would wake the red-head up but hopes don't work very well these days. He tilted his head up to stare at the stars but even though there were no clouds, the only thing he could see was the glowing full moon. (1) Wait…was it his imagination or was the moon tinted red slightly? (2)

'_Now that's something you don't see every day…'_

Myde winced as the floor creaked loudly. So much for being quiet, though it didn't look like the frail boy across the room had noticed. Ienzo hadn't moved at from his face in his knees and his body was still shacking from the muffled sobs. Myde slowly made his way across the room, as to not make the floor creek anymore. The blond froze as he was only a foot away from where the other boy sat on the edge of the bed; he saw that it wasn't watery tears dripping onto the sheets of the bed. It was **blood**.Ienzo, the poor boy, was crying _blood._ Myde bit his lip, once more regretting that it wasn't Lumaria in this position.

He hesitantly reached out to pat the other on the shoulder. He could feel Ienzo stiffen at the sudden touch but soon relaxed as Myde sat down and continued to rub him on the back, whispering reassuring words to the other, telling them it was okay, that no one thought he was a freak and whatever the demon was they'd all fight it together. Seconds turn into minutes, feeling like years which seem to go on and on like the sands of time. Time goes agonizingly slow so Myde takes the time to think back on the memories he's shared with everyone else.

Laughter like the tinkling of bells. (3)

Crackling noise of fire late at nigh making marshmallows.

Days spent eating the famous Sea-salt ice cream along the trees in the park.

Screaming crowds as they sang to the teenagers around them.

As Myde looks back to these memories he's so fond of, it takes him a moment to realize something slightly startling. He couldn't, not even when he was a small child, remember a time when Ienzo had ever cried before.

_Not once._

* * *

'_Okay, he wasn't at the park, Merlin's, Aerith's, or (defiantly not) the library. Where else could he be?...' _Lumaria thought as he walked with Lea down the road. Lea had woken up a while ago and once he had reassured that, again, this _wasn't _a dream, ("Are you sure I'm not asleep?" "Goddammit Lea! For the billionth time **YES!**") and that Ienzo really was in danger, ("How could mister I-Never-Get-Caught be in trouble?" "I hate you so much!") for him to concentrate on looking and what the hell was he doing with those doughnuts?("I made a smiley face!" "Fuck you, Lea!") Lea had finally started search when he mentioned that his oh-so-dear Myde was in danger to. ("Well, what the hell are we doing here!? We should be searching! You really shouldn't slack off, Lumaria!" _sigh…_)

'_Wait…if he's not there…Oh, I'm such and __**IDIOT**__! He's at his house! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Lumaria snatched up Lea's arm, ignoring his protests and wants to know where they were going. _'I hope I'm not too late.'_

* * *

Slowly and gradually, Ienzo's bloody tears began to slow. They had finally stopped when they heard it.

_Crash! _

Myde gazed at the closed door as Ienzo's head snapped up, blood stains on his cheeks. They shared a glance as Myde gulped.

_Bang!_

"Please tell me that's Cid." He moaned. Ienzo gave him a look that told him the answer he dreaded. "Ohhhh no!"

"Soul Eaters are attracted to the smell of blood." Ienzo stated, oddly calm at the moment. The other boy pulled Myde off the bed and stared at him. "You didn't close the door when you came in, did you?" He asked slowly. There was a series of loud noises which seemed to be getting closer. The Soul Eater was upstairs.

"_Whoooooooo! Whooooooooo! (4) _The inhuman howls and scratches were too close to the door for comfort.

Myde gave a sheepish look, just as there was another howl outside the door. "Oops?"

* * *

_(1) How cliché is that? Really, Iezo ran off, the demons a __werewolf__, dog thing, and it's a FULL moon._

_(2) It's just cliché enough to work. _

_(3) Okay, now I'm just over using the cliché thing._

_(4) I have NO idea how a howl sounds, but it's a demon so it's probably different than normal._

_I can't believe I got this chap. done! I actually wanted it longer but I probably wouldn't finish it then. Though, I will make the next chapter __**MUCH **__longer than this, I wanted to get is up to make up for being gone. I also have something I need help figuring out. You know the status thing that tells you how many people have looked/read a story or chapter? How can 93 people look at one chapter, but over 230 look at the one after it? Did they skip that chapter or what? When I read that I was like, "What the heck? That makes no sense!" I'm just curious if anyone knows. I'll try to write and update more often._

_Bye_

* * *


	21. Washington DC

I just wanted to inform you guys that

I just wanted to inform you guys that I will be in Washington DC for a week or 5 days... I can't remember which. Appearently, my teacher submitted me in something for J.r. leadership something-or-other for this summer for a week in DC. At first, I was really happy 'cause I was representing Mississippi or something. But then I found out that I had to write a report on leadership. How do you write about _leadership!?_ It's not a thing you could look up or study or do something important with. So, I ended up writing an essay about George Washington and how he was a great leader. (Like I really care….) My parents made me let them read it and I got complimented for it which really makes me mad. (If you know one thing about me it's how I feel about family complimenting me…or shoes.) Today I had to buy kaki pants you _HAVE_ wear every day there. IT'S FRICKING 95 DEGREES THERE! _ WHY _WOULD THEY MAKE US WEAR _PANTS!?_ I don't even know what kaki pants _are_! I also had to buy whites shirts and _everything _in **ALL **the stores were see-through! Including the ones we bought! So, in 4 days I will be in Washington DC dying of heatstroke with 50 other people I probably won't be able to remember the names of, _praying_ I'll get back in time for my best friends birthday. And so, even though I probably should have updated already, you will have to wait at least 9 or 11 more days for another chapter of Demons And Angels. At least. You will probably have to wait longer than that judging how my luck has been going the past few days. Sooo…yeah. For some odd reason I felt like telling you I'd be gone for 11 days. I just didn't want you thinking I'm dead or something.

Sorry for ranting like that while making sure you didn't think I'd be dead. Oh, and my spell-checker disappeared for some reason and I can't spell something's right. Please excuse non-real words and misspellings. So, anyway, I'm not dead. Just makin' sure you guys all know.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even words.

* * *

Me: It's been a long enough time since I updated…

Austin: Yes, yes it has. What took you so long?

Me: Well, my spell checker disappeared and I still can't get it back which made me really not want to write if it was gonna have terrible spelling and make me seem stupid…but I was listening to a song which gave me an idea (which was weird because the idea had _nothing _to do with the song…) so now I'm gonna add a new twist to the story that will become helpful in time.

Eli:…..

Austin:…..

Cameron:……

Me: _What?!_

Austin: We can't understand you!!

Eli: You speak to MUCH to FAST!! _I _don't even speak _that_ fast!!

Cameron: You abuse the exclamation button!

Me: Pshh, forget you guys…Whatever. To the story…I guess…

* * *

"Myde, get in the closet."

The statement itself sounded crazy enough even without the insane dog-wolf…thing breaking the door not 10 feet away from them.

"_What?"_ The blond kid couldn't have been expected to believe that Ienzo had really just told him to get in the closet. Said boy turned around and seriously stared at Myde.

"I _said _get. In. The. Closet." Nonchalantly, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah, care to explain why…?" As he questioned him, Myde had to wince as the door cracked and creaked under the strain of the SoulEater's strength. He didn't know how much more that door could be put through but he _really _didn't want to find out.

"When I was 9, I always wanted to explore at night. Cid wouldn't let me go and I had to sneak out alone. Of course, the branch near the window hadn't grown quite this far yet," He nodded toward the branch that was now pushing against the window outside, hurriedly continuing so not to take up to much time. "and I had to jump to reach the branch. That made noise and even though Cid's a _very _hard sleeper, I wasn't taking any chances." As he spoke, he pushed the other boy closer to the closet. "So, to help, when I had spare time I made a tunnel of sorts that led outside from the closet so Cid wouldn't find it. It's hidden behind an indented panel in the right hand corner of the closet. Go!" He pushed Myde forward, but the boy grabbed on to the door frame.

"What about you?" He questioned. He defiantly wasn't going to leave the other behind. But, Ienzo kept quiet and shoved harder this time so Myde stumbled forward, tripping over fallen hangers onto the floor. He could hear the door close behind him, which was a problem. Ienzo's closet wouldn't open from the inside. He could remember all the times someone had been locked in there for a few hours clearly. Myde scuttled into the right corner.

'_If I'm stuck here, I might as well look for the panel.'_ He thought, reaching his hand up to feel for a crevice. But, before he could even touch the wall, he heard a sickening _CRACK! _as the door to the bedroom finally gave way. He jumped slightly and twirled around facing the closet door, leaning his back against the wall. From outside the door, he could hear the SoulEater growl loudly. There were some thumps and a muffled yelp as Myde snuggled closer to the wall. Only then did Myde notice something out of place in the closet.

'_That dumbass!'_ He thought, clenching his fist into a ball. _'He threw me in here for __**my**__ protection, lying about there being a panel so I'd keep quiet…That's just great. I'm stuck in here wile Little Blue's probably being slaughtered out there!' _The very thought made his stomach clench and twist around wickedly. He did** NOT **want to think about his best friend being murdered 5 feet away from him.

There was a sickening crunch that came after those thoughts that made Myde feel the need to puke. He swallowed that feeling, though he threw-up slightly in his throat._ 'I really hope that wasn't what I think that was…'_ Myde curled into a ball, trying to be as soundless as possible as layed down covering his ears while more unexplained noises came from outside the door.

'_Oh Lea, where are you?' _(1)

* * *

When Lumaria and Lea finally made a stop on the porch to the Highwind's house, you really couldn't call it a house anymore. More like a dump. The front door was wide open, barley hanging onto its hinges. The inside looked like a tornado had gone through it. Tables were turned over, a chair was destroyed, and items were thrown around and had been torn apart. There were slashes along the walls and a chunk of the ceiling was missing. The stairs looked like they'd been obliterated and neither wanted to look and farther into the house.

"Cid's gonna flip…" Lea tried to joke but the humor died in his throat. The boy next to him looked to pale to be healthy, dead and zombie-like.

Lumaria stepped into the house, the red head close behind, as cautious as possible and made his way quietly toward the stairs. Of course, the stairs were mostly gone now so they sorta half-climbed up the railing, which, thankfully, was still intact. When he turned the corner to look at the door to what SHOULD have been Ienzo bedroom.

Lumaria felt his heart stop.

The door to the demonic-angel (2) was gone. Just gone. Well, technically, it was still there but only if you think that the painted pieces of wood scattered across the room counted as the door, still. Most of the room was trashed, basically. But that wasn't what had gotten to the 12 year old. Oh no, far from it. You see, it was blood. Blood was splattered on the wall and partially on the floor. Lumaria stomaching twisted. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out whose blood it was. Ienzo would _never_ have let Myde get hurt. If possible, Lumaria might've paled more.

Foot steps sounded behind him, but he already knew who it was. It didn't help that Lea had didn't take things like this very well. "Hey, Lu, what'cha- " Whatever he was going to say never was heard because Lea caught sight of the room. He froze in midstep and paled probably more than Lumaria himself. Unfortunately, Lea wasn't the brightest apple in the bunch and thought this could've been Myde's blood.

Lea felt lightheaded and dizzy.

A minute of silence…

Another minute…

Then another…

One more…

Then-

"_Holy sack of potatoes! What the crap friggin' happened here!?" _

Ah, the silence is broken. By broken, of course, I mean it was murdered, cut in to little pieces, burnt to ashes, sent on a airplane to nowhere, shoved n a jar full of rocks, and finally thrown into the deepest darkest trench of the ocean. (3) While Lea was spazzing out, this woke Myde from his half-asleep deep in thought state. He sat up, crawling to the door. The blond put his ear to the wall to hear Lea spazzing out very loudly. He sighed in relief to himself before banging on the door.

"Hey! Guys, let me out!" He called.

Fortunately, Lea was able to stop spazzing like an idiot long enough to hear what was just said. And by stopping, I mean freezing in midair/mid-yell as Lumaria opened the door to the closet. Which quickly resulted in Lea falling flat o his ass like Roxas every 5 seconds in KH2. (4) Myde fell on his face due to the fact he was leaning on it when Lumaria opened it. Lea was able to stop staring as his ass to see if it a bruised or not long enough to process the fact Myde was, in fact, not dead.

This was actually bad for Myde.

Since his best friend (coughUNDYING-LOVEcough) (5) was not dead, and Lea was just scared half-to-death, Lea did something that makes small children and grown men cower in fear as the women giggled at him.

…

The flaming porcupine preceded to glomp the living hell out of the blond.

…

To most people, being glomped would be nice but don't forget this is LEA we're talking about. He only glomps people when extremely scared which means adrenalin is pumping through his veins. To most people, it would just make them jumpy. Lea is not most people. For some reason unknown to the doctors of Radiant Garden, adrenalin gives Lea super-human strength for no reason. Which means even if he wants to or not, whoever he's hugging/glomping/touching will be squeezed so hard they cannot breathe. Lea does not let go until 10 minutes later. So, either you hold your breath for 10 minutes or die trying. No one's died just yet but there've been some close calls. I'd tell you, but the government made us all sign contracts saying we'd never speak of this again, before destroying all evidence of it from the face of the Earth. It was actually a **MUCH**longer story than this one leading up to Lea's 'episode'.

But nearly dying is not the worse part. After he's done, the pyromaniac will proceed to yell at you so loud, people 1,000 miles away can hear it…Along with all the cussing. Lucky for you, this is a 'T' rated story so we can not have so many swears. We will skip that part, as Lea lets Myde go so he can breathe.

As Myde gasped for air like a dying fish on the floor, Lumaria surveyed the room once again and turned to Myde.

"What…exactly happened here?" Myde was able to stop the dying fish act and stared at Lumaria.

The blond started screeching about everything that had happened from finding the door open to the tears of blood. By the time he'd gotten the sickening noises part, Lea felt like he was going to faint. Poor, weak hearted redhead…

"So, where'd Ienzo go?" The question was surprising because it came from Myde. "He's obviously not dead. Otherwise there'd be a body here."

The two older boys shared a look before answering.

"We thought you knew."

Myde gave a deep in thought look, placing a hand on his chin before snapping is fingers. "The window!"

Lea was confused. "What about it? It's a window."

"Um, it's open? They probably went out it."

Lumaria turned to the open window to inspect it when something caught his eye. He walked over to get a closer look, leaning out the window.

"Lea." He called.

"What?" The other boy came back from the window to face the redhead.

"Are you tired of fainting and being light headed?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better not look out here." Lea went over and looked anyway.

Down the house was a fresh, thick trail of blood that had spread onto the tree and the grass, leaving the fresh blood to dry as it formed a trail leading in to the forest a distant way off into the night. After staring for 5 minutes, Lumaria had to tug the boy away from the window.

Lea had fainted.

* * *

_Ugh, finally got this finished. It wasn't that I didn't know what to write I was just to lazy to write it. It probably sucks but I'm posting it anyway. Hopfully I'll post the next chap. soon enough. Whatever. Later_

(1) Awww! Myde wants Lea there! 3

(2) I wanted something else to call Ienzo than just his name but I don't know if this really works. I may change it or keep it, depending on what you and I will think of it so if something says 'demonic-angel' or some name you don't know, it's probably Ienzo.

(3) I sometimes want to do this to people I know…

(4) Don't take this the wrong way. Roxas is one of my Favorite characters but really. Roxas falls flat on his ass or face like 6 different times passing out/tripping/falling off the tower. No one can possibly be _that _much of a klutz!

(5) XD XD XD XD XD XD LMAO!


	23. NOTICE!

Okay. I just wanted to say that updates will be slow (more so than usual) because of the new school year and what crap is going on in my social life. Sorry… . .''

It's just that I have homework, friendships to maintain because nearly _**ALL **_my friends are in different classes, schoolwork, my brother giving me crap on a daily basis, and a bunch of other stuff. So, updates may be slower than usual for all those reasons and the fact that I'm not _quite _sure how to write the chapter. I have and outline in my head but…yeah.

I'm not saying I'll be 5 months or something but they may be a bit slower than regularly. If you've stuck with the story so far I also want to say…**THANK-YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH!! **I know my writing's crappy and I update late but thank you for sticking through! I try to update as soon as possible!

Bye : D

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Dis__claimer: I don't own anything._

Me: I don't have anything to say except that this chapter will most likely suck…I got nothing.

Austin: Isn't your birthday on September 27? That's only, like, a bit over a week from now, right?

Me: Oh…yeah…_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY! _

Austin: Ow! My ears, darn it! Why are you so happy? You didn't care about birthdays to much before.

Me: Yeah, but someone may get me a Chinchilla this year. Or at least a new CD 'cause I only have 2.

Austin: How do ya figure you may get a Chinchilla?

Me: Well, I went to Pet-smart with my Grandma and saw a Chinchilla there. It was soooooooooo cute! I loved it! It was the only thing I talked about while we were there.

Austin: Don't they live from 10-15 years?

Me: Yeah, that's the only bad part. Mom or Dad'll have to take care of it while I'm at collage in some years from now. Also, if the Chinchilla's a boy I'd name it Chinji or Demyx and if it'd be a girl, I'd name it Tinker Bell.

Austin: Why Tinker Bell?

Me: Because-

(Eli pops out of nowhere) Eli: Hey, guys, do you think that mayonnaise has drugs in it?

(Confused) Austin: What?

Me: No, 'cause then you'd be addicted to mayonnaise.

(Eli stares at me) Eli:…

(Austin stares) Austin:…

Me: Oh, sorry, I forgot….

* * *

After Lumaria and Myde woke Lea up by kicking him in the head and stomach several times, they were able to start out to follow the blood trail. That's not to say they weren't scared to do it, though. They were terrified. For their life and for their friend, but they weren't going to let him down. So, off they went to follow the blood trail. Which was really hard because it was dark and the trail led to the woods. The woods are pitch black at night. Now, as if that wasn't a problem enough, one of the group is afraid of the dark. Well, not the dark exclusively, just what was _in _the dark. Guess which person that had the fear?

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_ The blond musician screamed for the 5th time that night, from the slight breaking of twigs Lea had stepped on. Myde jumped into the air and into said red-heads arms. Prepared for the extra weight, as Myde had done the same thing 4 times in the past 20 minutes, Lea leaned against a nearby tree for support to hold the other up…before dropping him flat on his ass. (Like Roxas : p)

"Myde, I'm getting sick and tired of you jumping into my arms at every little noise we make. Next time, I'm not going to bother catching you before letting you drop on your ass!" Now, usually, Lea would like the closeness of the blond but this was ridiculous!

The younger made a face before turning to the oldest one in the group with a pout. "Lu-lu…" But the strawberry head didn't hear him. Lumaria was staring at the ground, zoned out and eyes glazed over thinking about all that'd happened in the past hours before hand. It started out as an ordinary day, but turned into a terrible one.

'_Everything's just so confusing. Why Ienzo, why now? Everything was going so perfect just a few months ago. Now, everything's going to hell. Lea keeps nearly having panic attacks from fainting so much, Myde…well, I don't think everything's sunk in yet. Probably in denial. I think I'm in shock and partially dead on the inside. Ienzo…Oh, god Ienzo. It's like everything's out to get you, isn't it? You keep secrets from us and keep the ones around you safe, all at the cost of your freedom and health. Just thinking about him makes my heart ache…Do I really lo- __like__ you, how Myde says?' _

"Luuuu…Luuuuuuu….Luuuuuuuuuuuu…_**LUMARIA!**_" It probably wasn't a good idea to yell in a dark, mysterious forest but it was the only way Myde could get Lu-lu- I mean, Lumaria's attention. (1)

"Gaahhh!" The strawberry head (2) finally snapped out of his daze…then falling flat on his ass. (3) He sat up and looked around as if he had no idea what was going on. "Wazzuh?"

Lea snorted. "Walk much, dumbass?"

The lump on the ground called Lumaria just stood up, before putting his hands in his pockets and starting down the path again, head hung low. As he walking, Lea let out a low whistle and mumbled something about "Bad atmosphere" and "Loo's" (4) before heading off him self. Myde stared at their retreating backs before a stick breaking made his jump from his trance. He sped after the two yelling for them to wait up, stumbling all the way.

* * *

Now, with the amount of blood Ienzo had lost, one would think that he'd be dead by now. Then again, if you were protecting your friends, you wouldn't give up that easily, would you? In all actuality, the young boy couldn't actually feel the pain. His body was in a form of shock. That wouldn't last for too long but for now, his body would function normally until the shock passed and the pain along with unavoidable death that would probably follow, Ienzo was painfully aware of this. So, for the next few minutes of his life, he was going to use the shock to his advantage.

He just had to figure out how.

* * *

_Okay, in this chapter, not much happened but at least I got it updated right? Well, hey, the next chapter will be the beginning of the End. Also, here's a secret… I'm thinking of making an epilogue if all goes well, yanno. Yes, this chapter sucked, I know. Please don't remind me. And, for this chap. at least, don't bother reviewing. I know it sucked. ._

(1) Because Lulu is totally _not _a girl name. (Sarcasm)

(2) I just love calling him that, don't you?

(3) Like Roxas and Lea. ; D

(4) Lumaria


	25. Not again!

Me: I'm sorry... V.V The update will be later than usual. I'm sorry! It's just that complete with school and crap, I now have writers block…again.

Austin: How the _HELL _do you get writers block on the same story!?

Me: I don't know! I said I was sorry! The thing is, it is only with this story. I can write anything else, just not _this _story. I guess I've been trying to write the chapter for so long, I don't know how anymore.

Austin: You know people are gonna be mad right?

Me: Yeah. That's why I'm posting this. To say sorry and to tell about the writers block thing. I'm going to try to post as soon as I can. Just give me a bit of time, kay? Bye.

Austin: You're pissed at yourself aren't you?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

Austin: You're probably gonna take it out on me aren't you.

Me: Most likely, yes.

Austin: (Sarcasm) Awesome.


	26. Help again

Okay, with all the crap going on in my life (with me actually going out on a date with Austin and Jessie starting to cut) I've lost the motivation to write. Now, for any of the people still reading this, I'm NOT STOPPING THE STORY! I've just lost the motivation to right because of lack of ideas. If you maybe gave a 1-sentence prompt, idea, or something of the sort, it would really help. I hate it when people abandon stories but I just don't have anything to work around until I get an idea. I'm sorry. I already did this for this story before. Guess I really didn't think this all the way through huh? .


End file.
